Why me?
by Dark-Angel-Fangalator O.o
Summary: Max has just moved into Australia from America. She meets JJ and Nudge they become best friends. Lots of love/ Drama and cliches. Story is better than summary. Fax, Niggy.
1. Moving to a different country

**Why me?**

**Set in Melbourne, Australia. Max has just moved into Australia from America. She's the new girl in school and no one likes her. What happens when she starts getting new friends and falls for the mysterious Nicholas Martinez, the person she hated from the first day of school? Hey and this is my first fanfic, so be nice! XD Lots of fax and there is sure as hell going to be tons of Niggy. Enjoy! R&R**

Max Pov:

I am a bit excited, I guess, but leaving your dad behind is pretty depressing. Ok, I know you are really confused right now, so let me tell u a few things about me and my family. I m Maximum ride, don't ask me why I got that name, anyways, I have a little brother, his names Ari, I have a mum, her names Valencia Ride, I have a dad, his names Jeb Ride. So yea, my mum got a job in Australia and we have to move but my dad wouldn't be coming along cause he his job is in California. So, now we are in a plane on our way to Australia and I did cry a bit cause I miss my dad already. So thats my family summary for ya. Hey, and I m 12 and Ari is 8.

*line break*

We just got to our new house and let me tell ya, we r not rich, but I still liked the house and it was rented so, I don't get to do any changes to my room. I was happy though, i didn't really want to be rich. I was happy in a middle class family. I went in and flopped down in my bed (the house has been set already) because of the jetlag. I drifted off to sleep almost immediately after my head hit the pillow. I got up and it was dark outside. I went to my mum's room to find her sleeping with Ari. They both looked so peaceful but mum's face was a bit creased with worry. I went over and kissed her forehead and she immediately got up. So she hadn't been sleeping. I shook my head and told her to rest.

*line break*

It has been a week since we've come here and I would be going to school from Monday. Ugh, it was Saturday today and I only had one more day left for peace. I found out that in the house to the left mine, there was an Asian family and to the right, there was a good ol' man and his wife and even his kids I guess, who r married. He was a very nice man and so was his wife... and I still dunno their names, oh well! Right opposite to my house was a kindergarten and to the right of it was a primary school, where Ari will be going and to the left of the kindergarten was a secondary/high school where I would be going. I know its sad, we live right in front of our schools! I constantly talked to my dad and it seemed like he was missing us a lot too!

You know how people say, "time flies"? Well let me tell u, that is freaking true! Weekend just flew! No exaggeration there. So it is Monday today and I got ready for school. There were uniforms in Australia, so I HAD to wear a skirt in winter and a dress in summer! UGH! It was winter here and it was freezing but not as much as US. And there is NO snow here, just hail at times! How crazy is that? I love the snow... anyways, I walked slowly to the school and to the office, feeling bored outta my mind! I was sooo tired I wanted to go home and sleep! School is the last thing I wanted today...

**So, did u guys like it? I hope u did! I'll update soon! Please Review! **


	2. New friends, Fang and Surprises

**Hey guys, I know the last chappie was short, I'll post longer ones now!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR characters! JP does XD**

**I gladly present the next chapter to y'all! Enjoy! **

I got to the front office to find a middle aged woman with long curly brown hair and lots of make-up smiling kindly at me.

" Hi sweety, you must be Maximum Ride, right?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied. She nodded and gave me my timetable and planner. I thanked her and walked around the school until the bell rang.

I looked at the school map in the planner and walked to my homeroom. I got introduced to the class and received a few hi's and hello's. I nodded, said hi, then sat at the back of the class. No one talked to me, so I didn't care either.

My first period was Advanced Commerce. I walked in and went over to the teacher. He was a funny and cheery old man. "Hi Maximum! It's great to have you here. Please feel welcome and get cozy! And I hope you don't mind your old teacher." He grinned at me and winked. I smiled back and thanked him. I went over and sat down next to some girl who was an year older than me. She had tanned skin and was tall and skinny. Her black hair was up in a pony tail and to sum it up, she was really pretty. She looked at me and said "Hi, I m Tess, ur Maximum right?" she asked kindly. "Yep, but please call me Max." I said smiling. "Kay Max." She said and winked. I grinned back. She helped me get to my next class and I thanked her. She was really nice.

I had IT and it was ok. The other periods flew by and the last period was history. I had sat on my own at lunch and a few people talked to me. Tess had to sit with her friends. In history, I sat next to a girl who had mocha coloured skin, straightened dark brown hair and a bit of make- up. I could tell she wasn't like other slutty girls. She was, in fact, really pretty. She turned around to look and me. "Hi! I m Monique but people call me Nudge. Apparently I nudge people a lot. So you are Maximum ride right? Don't take this wrong but why is your name Maximum? Anyways, I still like your name, u know. Its unique and different and different is always good. ZOMG! I love the blond streaks in ur hair. Do u think I should get blond streaks too, then we will look simi-mmph" The girl next to her, with short black hair that ended up till her shoulders and green amused eyes clamped Nudge's mouth and laughed a bit. I just stared, stunned. That girl could seriously talk. I mean, she barely took a breath when she said all that! "Hi, I am JJ." The girl with the black hair told me. She took her hand off Nudge's mouth and hugged her when Nudge looked dejected. "Max" I told JJ smiling. "Nice to meet ya Max!" she smiled. "Same here." I smiled back. "Woah! U talk a lot!" She said... well, sarcastically. I laughed. "And I thought Fang was the only one who didn't!" she continued.

"Fang?" I asked. "Yep, the gorgeous hunk over there." Nudge pointed giggling. I looked at him and looked and looked. Man, he WAS a gorgeous hunk! He was tall and lean, yet muscular at the same time. His black hair was kinda long, upto his neck and he had a long fringe that covered his left eye. He felt someone looking at him. His dark eyes met mine and I quickly turned away. I looked at the girl next to him. She had red hair and her skirt was soo short that u could almost see her butt. She wasn't even wearing tights though it was freezing cold. She turned around and I gasped. Woah Mother! She was wearing sooo much make up that made her face look like it was made out of plastic. She had thick eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner, unlike me who only had eyeliner. Yes people, I do wear eye liner. It's the only make up I like and wear. She also had thick foundation and blush. I could immediately tell that she was a slut. I looked over at Nudge and JJ to find them glaring at Lissa. Hmmm... looks like she IS a slut after all. "Who is she?" I asked looking back at the red haired wonder. "Lissa, the slutty bitch." JJ said through gritted teeth. Nudge nodded. "Oh" was all I said. We then turned back to the teacher and ignored Lissa.

I went home tired and saw that Mum was home early. She was practically jumping with excitement. "Hi Max, how was ur first day of school?" My mum asked, a huge grin on her face. "Hi Maaax!" Ari came running to me and I hugged him.

Ari's primary school was supposed to finish half an hour after us secondary school kids but apparently today was planning day or something, so they finished early. "How was school lil bro?" I asked him smiling. "It was soo cool. I got so many friends. The girls are soo wierd. There were lots of cool guys and the girls kept coming after me saying 'Hiii Ari'." He said imitating the girls' voice. I laughed.

It was typical of Ari to hate girls, except me and mum, of course. He thought girls had cooties. "But Max, guess what? I met a girl called Angel and she looked like an angel! She was really nice and I think she is one of the cootie-less girls like you and mum. She is the only girl who didn't drool after me and we are friends!" He grinned brightly. I smiled "Thats lovely Ari!" I said.

I got up and hugged Mum. "Someone looks really happy today and why are you home early?" I asked.

"Jeb found a job here and is coming here too. Apparently, he missed us a lot" I said, literally jumping. I screamed and hugged her tight literally jumping up and down too. I couldn't wait! "When?" I asked "Tomorrow" Ari was jumping with excitement and I spun around holding hands with him. We stopped before we got too dizzy. I just couldn't wait to see my dad!

I went to bed feeling soo happy that my dad was coming back and that I got cool friends but something else was going on in my mind... Fang... his dark eyes, his beautiful eyes... ok, I'll stop.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So was this Chapter better? It was a bit longer than the first. Iggy and Gazzy will come later in the story. Reviews would be very nice! Please review! **

***Dark signed out***


	3. Love, Hate and Memories

**Hi guys, I gotta thank the reviewers before I start the story! **

**Awesomeness12: Thanks so much for your suggestion. I was actually in a hurry when I was typing up the first chapter cause I was doing it in school, thats why there are a lot of spelling errors. I am sorry for that though! **

**Ally: Thanks for the review. It's great to know that u liked the chapter! **

**Dis: I do NOT own MR characters (sadly). JP does. **

**K, On with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Max Pov:**

I woke up to my loud alarm, annoyed by the noise. I turned it off and got out of bed lazily. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a long, warm shower and got dressed. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and put some eyeliner on.

I went over to the kitchen to find my brother eating his cereal. Wow, he got ready fast. I ruffled his hair and ate my cereal. My mum had already left for work and so I was responsible now. I locked the door and me and Ari went different ways.

I went to my locker, took my books out and walked slowly to my homeroom since I wasn't really late. I had Maths first and I was a loner.  
To be honest, I m sure no one here wanted to become my friend. There is a huge popular group in our year level and half of year 8 was in that group. Let me tell ya something, they did not like me at all. I have no idea why, probably because I am not that attractive.

Oh well, I had English after Maths with a new friend that I had made. Her name was Ella. She had long dark brown hair with pink streaks. She was pale and skinny. She wasn't as tall though but she was really pretty.

I then had history with JJ and Nudge. I went into the class and was going to sit next to them when...

"Hi Max... do u want to sit next to me do that I can talk to you and we can become friends?" Lissa's voice rang through the classroom. All the heads turned towards me, including the teacher's. Looks like Lissa never invited people to sit with her. I looked at Nick who had a smirk on his face. Then I looked at Nudge and JJ who shrugged but I could tell that they didn't want me to sit with Lissa.  
"Um... no thanks, I wanna sit next to my friends." I told her and turned.

Nudge smiled and gave me a one- handed hug. I smiled back.  
JJ beamed at me. "Thanks Max." She said. I nodded.

I sneaked a glance towards Lissa to see that she was stunned and pissed and Nick looked... relieved? Did he not want me to sit with them? Was I that bad? Why did he hate me? He caught me looking at him and glared at me. I quickly turned away. Kill me for even thinking that Nick was different. I then, at that very moment, decided that I hated him. He was a sick- minded jerk who only liked girls like Lissa.

I then had Commerce which went ok. Then it was lunch. Thank God! I was starving. I literally ran to the lockers, threw my books in and hurried to the canteen. I bought food and went to sit down somewhere when I spotted Nudge and JJ waving to me. I went over to see that Ella and two other blond haired kids who looked liked brothers were also there. "Hi Max!" Nudge, JJ and Ella said together. "Creepy" I said. "Yep" said the older looking blond haired kid.

"Oh! Max, this is James but we call him Iggy and he is my boyfriend" Ella said pointing towards the older kid who Nudge was looking at or more like staring at till Ella said "my boyfriend". This comment made her blush with embarrassment and she looked down angrily. No one noticed though or so I thought until I saw JJ squeeze Nudge's hand reassuringly under the table. I wouldn't have seen this if I wasn't sitting next to Nudge and JJ. **(A/N Iggy is not blind and no one has wings... if u guys haven't figured that part out already)**

"And this is Zephyr but we call him Gazzy. Trust me, its a well earned name and he an year younger than all of us." Ella finished. They both waved at me. I smiled and waved back. We all started eating and I saw Ella hold Iggy's hand and smile at him. Iggy smiled back but he quickly sneaked a worried glance at Nudge when Ella wasn't seeing but Nudge had been talking to JJ. Oh! So Nudge and Iggy like each other... hmmm... I should talk to Nudge about it.

Lunch finished and we went different ways. I went with JJ to our science class. Ella, Iggy and Nudge had advanced chemistry. Apparently Iggy and Gazzy are pyros. Ella and Nudge just like chemistry. I sighed. I hope Nudge is okay with those two cuddling around.

**Nudge Pov:**

I love Iggy. Me and him were best friends since kindergarten but everything changed when Ella showed up in grade 5. Iggy started dating her last year and that was my fault too because I never confessed my feelings to him and because of a fight we had.

*Flashback*

In grade 5:

"Hey Iggy!" I said as I ran into his arms. He was waiting outside for me as usual. After a long hug, we pulled away and walked into the school hand in hand. We went to our classroom to see a new girl sitting by herself in a seat. Iggy and me went over and sat next to her.

"Hi! I m Nudge. I know its a wierd name but oh well! What is your name? This is Iggy, my best friend. OMG! I love the pink in your hair. Your so lucky ur mum let you get pink streaks in your hair. You know my mum never lets me do anything to my ha-mmph" Iggy had covered my mouth and was looking apologetically at Ella.

I laughed and said "Sorry, I tend to talk a lot you know. I..." I stopped when Iggy shot me a warning look. Ella just nodded, stunned.

"Um... I m Ella, i am new and its glad to meet u too Nudge and Iggy!" she said. She was really pretty. Iggy smiled at her and I felt like I was gonna hurl. Does Iggy like her? OMG! I like Iggy though, no, I LOVE him. There, I said it. Yes, I love Iggy. I've loved him since grade 2.

Days went by, weeks went by and we finished grade 5.

Ella and Iggy have become too close while me and Iggy rarely talked to each other now. Summer holidays were over and me and Iggy didn't spend as much time together as we used to. Every time I called him over, he said "I m so sorry Nudge, Ella had called me over too. I'll come some other time, kay? Love ya, bye." And then he'd hang up without even letting me talk. So, I started to lose hope with Iggy and cried every day. It was the worst summer of my life.

*Line Break*

It was the first day of grade 6. I went to school expecting Iggy to wait for me outside as usual but he wasn't there. I waited for him, then walked to our classroom when he didn't show up. I was worried about him. I walked into the class late.  
"Ms. Griffiths, why are you late to class, you never are!" Mrs. Wilson said.  
"I am sorry. I was wai-" I stopped when I saw Iggy and Ella waving at me from the back of the class.  
I felt sick. I felt like slapping Iggy across the face and yelling at him. I felt like punching someone's face in. Iggy had betrayed me. He didn't even wait for me. Is this it? Are we done with our best friend relationship?

"I- I f-feel s-sick "I stuttered. I always stammered when I feel upset or depressed. Everyone knew this. It was my weakness. I just couldn't talk properly when I was upset or even angry or depressed. Mrs. Wilson looked at me worriedly. She knew something was wrong. The whole class was listening to us.  
"I-I g-g-got to g-go to t-the s-sick bay." I said, tears already flowing down my cheeks. Iggy's eyes were widened in shock and Ella looked confused.  
"Nudge, do you wanna talk about it?" Mrs. Wilson asked softly, putting an arm around me. I shook my head.  
"Ca-can I p-p-please l-leave?" I asked. She nodded and I ran down the corridor. I could hear footsteps behind me. I ran faster until I reached an abandoned music room. I hid behind the piano so that the person following me wouldn't find me. I couldn't hear any footsteps and so I broke down crying.

I felt arms wrap around me and jumped. I looked up to see Iggy looking at me with a worried expression. I pushed him off me and continued crying. His arms wrapped around me again and he held strong. I couldn't push him away. So I just cried into his chest.

"What happened Nudge?" Iggy asked after I was done with my sobbing. He still hadn't let me go. "Y-you are not my Iggy anymore. You are always with Ella. You stopped hanging around with me and you didn't even wait for me today." I said.

"I am sorry Nudge, Ella just wanted me to go to the class room with her." He said.

"So you follow her like a lost puppy while I wait there for you." I was yelling now.

"I can't believe your so selfish Nudge. I am not your servant, you know. I treat people equally. Whats up with you? Your acting like a jealous freak" he yelled back at me. My eyes widened and I pushed him off. He called me a jealous freak!

"SELFISH? ME? U-u are selfish I-Iggy. U don't c-care about y-your best f-friend. And J-JEALOUS? Why t-the hell w-would I b-be jealous o-of U? Just b-b-because you have g-girls d-drooling after y-you, it d-doesn't mean I-I like y-you. I-I H-H-HATE YOU I-IGGY! Y-you can h-have E-Ella, I-I can m-make o-other friends. I-I don't need y-you." I yelled at him but I was so upset. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "A-a-and I am n-not a f-f-freak! I broke down sobbing again. I fell on my knees.

"I didn't mean to call you a jealous freak. I m so sorry! I don't like Ella that way and I know there are a lot of guys drooling after you because you really are beautiful Nudge. I um... Nudge? I gotta confess something to you. I was scared of what you would say but I can't keep this inside my heart..." He stopped talking and took a step forward to help me up. I put up a hand. "I d- don't w-want to listen t-to what y-you ha-have to s-say a-and I- I d-dont need y-y-your help. G-g-o have f-fun with your n-new best f-f-friend. A-and d-dont ever t-talk to m-me again." With that I got up, turned around and ran back to the class room. Iggy came to class, a few minutes after I had come, hurt written clear on his face.

We never talked to each other much after that. It was just occasional "hi's or sup's". I did turn out true. He started dating Ella and I just hung around with JJ, my new best friend. Ella, Iggy and cute little Gazzy, who I've known ever since joined us too but Iggy me and never talked much.

*End Flashback*

The bell rang making me jump and I realised that Chemistry was over already. I raced out of class to my next period, Biology... with Iggy. UGH! And yea people, I do two sciences. Iggy does too. We both have always wanted to go into Medicine.

I have every single, class except for history, with Iggy and I have JJ in every single class, except for the two sciences and Ella was in Advanced Chem. with me. So in Biology, I was stuck with Iggy alone because I knew Max had IT last period.  
I was lab partners with Iggy. We couldn't choose our partner, the teacher chose us.

I sat next to him and looked straight at the board and the teacher. "Hey Nudge." Iggy said softly. "Um... hey" I replied and looked into the microscope. I observed the amoeba and started writing notes on it.

After sometime, Iggy tried again "Nudge, we've stopped talking to each other because of a stupid argument. I want my best friend back. Please Nudge, let's just become friends again. I know what I did in grade 6 was wrong, I know I hurt you a lot. Please give me another chance. Nudge. Nudge?" I had been packing up my stuff and the microscope when he had been telling all this to me and I was listening, every word of it.

"Oh, were you saying something?" I said, my voice cold and hard. The bell rang and I got up and left, not leaving a chance to let him talk. Well, this is what I felt like!

I ran to my locker, packed my bag, called JJ and told her I was walking home and left. When I was alone, I started crying. I was walking down the road, thinking of Iggy and nothing else.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and I remembered. Oh crap! He lives right opposite to my house. JJ must've told him I was walking. I pushed his hands off me and ran down the street.

Nothing ever goes right for me. Can't I ever have some peace? Why me?

**Did u guys like it? Sorry, this chapter was mostly Niggy. The next chapter will mostly be Max Pov but there will be a bit of Iggy's Pov too. And Max in this story is very un-Max like. But that will make the story more interesting! Trust me! Reviews would be nice! **

***Dark signed out***


	4. Bestfriends, Heartbreaks and Confusions?

**Hi guys, Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! **

**sapphire17choco: Thanks so much for your suggestion. I was actually pretty excited to post the chapter and was typing super fast! And I am glad you liked the Nudge, Iggy Relationship and they will be together later on.**

**Thanks to all other reviewers too! I m soo happy that you all liked the last chapter!**

**Dis: I do NOT own MR characters (sadly). JP does. **

**So, On with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Max POV:

JJ had told me that Nudge was walking home and that Iggy was walking too because apparently he had some "work" to do. I wonder if he is following Nudge. In science, JJ had told me about their past. It was sad and I wonder if its really hard on Nudge. The real shocking thing is that Nudge and Ella act like good friends.

Ella doesn't know anything about Nudge's crush on Iggy. JJ had also told me that Nudge actually likes Ella as a friend and she thinks that Ella and Iggy's relationship is perfect because Ella is really pretty and Iggy deserves Ella more than herself. How stupid can Nudge get? I mean I would kill Ella, if I was Nudge right now, for stealing my best friend and crush.

Anyways, I am sitting right in front of the front door of our house waiting for dad. My mum rolled her eyes at the sight of me sitting on the floor grinning like a 5 year old kid waiting for Santa to bring me presents for Christmas.

After half an hour of just sitting there, I got tired and was about to go to my room when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and without even looking at who was there, I went straight to their arms and started jumping while hugging them. I opened my eyes and looked... into the face of a confused and freaked out person. He looked like he was in his twenties. I pulled away and looked down, blushing furiously.

"Um... I m..um, here to deliver your pizza." He stuttered.

"Pizza?" I asked. I looked at his face to see that he was blushing too.

"Um... yea, your dad here wanted me to deliver it." He said and moved out of the way to reveal my dad who was trying, may I add unsuccessfully to hide behind a tree.

I rolled my eyes and sneaked over to him. I caught him from behind by surprise and yelled "Dad!" His eyes widened and he jumped a bit before turning around and yelling "Maxie!" just like I did. I grinned and hugged him tight.

"Dad! I missed you so much!"

"Me too sweetie!" He said and kissed my forehead. "And Dad, why would you make the pizza person make the delivery when you could've just brought them?" I asked him confused.

"Um... well, I wanted to keep it a surprise but the delivery guy just gave it out."

"Oh! I am sorry" the pizza guy said. I laughed. "Its okay. Thanks for the pizza though."

He nodded and left. Dad walked into the house and was crushed to death by mum and Ari. I smiled.

"Okay guys! Lets eat! I am starving! The plane's food wasn't as good!" My dad said and laughed as he realised that the last sentence rhymed.

"'Kay dad!" I said and we literally raced to the food and started swallowing it down.

Mum and Ari rolled their eyes at us. Typical. I was just like my dad and Ari was just like my mum. I have my mum's eyes though!

After dinner, we decided that mum and dad share a room and me and Ari get our own rooms! Ha! My dad smiled at me and gave me and Ari big hugs and a kiss on the forehead before we went to bed.

*line break*

Its friday today and my 5th day in school. My dad's getting settled to the Australian weather and people. He likes our next door neighbour too (Remember, the old man?).

So anyway, I have been ignoring Fang and I found out that his actual name was Nicholas Martinez. Hehe, I hadn't even known his real name.

So anyways, I did steal a few glances at him in history at times. He never looked at me and if he caught me looking him, he'd glare at me. So I even stopped looking at him.

Now I was sitting in history in the last row and guess what? Him, Lissa and this other popular kid, Sam just had to sit in the same row. Me and F- Nick (yea, I am so not gonna use the name he wants people to use) were at the two corners of the row. At least I am sitting far away from him. I concentrated on the teacher.

"Ok guys, I am gonna give you a task on the Bermuda Triangle. Groups of 2 or three please. You can choose your own groups." Our history teacher, said. She likes me but gets a bit annoyed by me sometimes.

"Max, can I please borrow your history notebook?" she asked me. I nodded while the class was getting together in groups.

I took my notebook and was walking over to her when I realised that I had to go past F-Nick. He was leaning back on his chair and balancing on the wall behind him, there by blocking my way. He was staring at Lissa's thighs. Ew! Sexist pig much?

Oh god! I have to tell him to move now. I walked over to him. He looked up at me with an eye brow raised.

"Excuse me, I have to pass through." I said slowly. He shook his head and turned back to Lissa! WTF? I have to go through! I tried again.

"Excuse me?" I said a bit louder. He ignored me.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, giving him my famous death glare. Sam started laughing. The whole class stared. Nick finally looked at me and glared back. Then he slowly moved out of the way.

"Mr. Martinez, if you lean back in your chair once again and trust me, this is my last warning, I will send you out of class." said.

"Yea whatever." Nick said.

HOLY SHIT! That was the first time I heard him talk. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Wow, it was a deep musical sound. Wait... what? No! No, his voice was bad, like really bad, he sounded like a dying old man. Ok, I am being rude and that is not true either. I admit, his voice was pretty dang hot! There, you happy? I said it!

I gave the book to my teacher and walked back to my seat. I could feel his glare on me but I refused to look at him. He was a jerk and nothing else!

It was lunch soon. We sat at the same table and Nudge was sitting next to me.

"We need to talk." I whispered to her. She nodded. My eyes widened. No talking? She hadn't talked from the morning. She came to school looking dead. Her hair was in a messy bun and she didn't wear any make-up. The Nudge I knew would die if she looked at herself in the mirror. She was always perfect with the way she looked.

But I got to admit, she was really pretty even without a single touch of make- up. She had natural beauty unlike Lissa. Her eyes had been red this morning. Iggy had been looking at her worriedly since the start of school. She had totally ignored him.

"Excuse us guys" I muttered and pulled Nudge out of the cafeteria and into the girls toilet. Thank god! No one was here.

"W-whats w-wrong M-Max?" she asked forcing a smile. Oh god! JJ had told me about Nudge's weakness. I pulled her into a hug and held her. Her body was shaking and I could feel my shirt getting wet. I didn't care. It hurt to see one of my best friends crying. Yep, Nudge and JJ were my best friends.

"H-he never l-loved m-me M-Max." She said.

"Shh, JJ told me everything sweetie. Please don't cry! I hate to see my best friend cry, you now?" I said.

"B-best friend?" she asked looking at me. I was just slightly taller than her so she had to look up a tiny bit.

"Yep, you and JJ" I said smiling.

She smiled back. "You a-are m-mine t-too M-Max."

I hugged her again. "I- I love h-him s-so much, y-you know?" she said.

"I do. And I think he loves you too." I said.

"N-no he does-doesn't!" she said.

"You'll see Nudge, he does!"

"Whatever" she said.

"Anyways, you wanna come over to my house with JJ for the weekend. The whole weekend sleepover! Will you? Just girl time! We'll forget about boys for the weekend." I asked, excited.

"ZOMG! SURE! I bet JJ will be fine too! Our parents are really nice!" She grinned at me! I grinned back and punched my fist in the air happily.

"Hey Max, what did you mean by we'll forget the "boys" for the weekend. Is there any other boy involved here? I thought it was just Iggy." Nudge said while we walked back to the cafeteria. I had fixed her up and put her some eye- liner and mascara that she bought to school every day. She also had a straightner in her locker, so I had straightened her hair. She looked like herself now and I could see she felt better too. Thats Nudge for yea, always had all the cosmetics in her locker in case of emergency.

Her question bothered me. "Um... I meant to say "boy" but it just slipped out. Who else do you think would be involved?" I said smiling.

"Nicholas Martinez?" She said in a "duh" voice.

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Oh, um... I thought you liked him. I didn't miss the sneaky glances you take at him." She said, a hint of teasingness in her voice.

"No! I DO NOT like Nick Martinez! He is a sexist pig who likes girls like Lissa and is also a self- centered, cruel, asshole who likes to annoy girls like me and he is one of the jerks who think that girls are human toys who can be easily played with in bed." I was yelling by now.

"Woah! Calm down Max! I was just joking! And Lissa is not his girlfriend, she is Sam's girlfriend but Fang's best friend, even though she does want Fang. She flirts with Fang all the time and he flirts back but he has his own girlfriend who is not in our history. Her name is Emma and I am shocked that you haven't seen them making out practically everywhere!" Nudge said all that in a single breath.

"Oh." I said. I love Nudge and all, but man, she can make your ears bleed. She looked at my face and started laughing. It was a carefree laugh. I smiled at her and we sat back down with JJ.

" Looks like Nudge is back to normal!" JJ said and smiled. Nudge grinned back and gave her a hug. Iggy was making out with Ella and seeing them kissing, Nudge smile slowly faded off and she gritted her teeth. "Get a room guys!" I said, sticking a finger in my mouth as if I was gonna puke. Iggy suddenly broke off and looked at Nudge. His eyes were sad but Ella didn't notice because she was looking down blushing furiously. Nudge glared down at her food.

Me and JJ held each of her hands and squeezed it. She forced a smile and got up as the bell rang. She muttered a "see you later guys" and ran off to her locker.

"Oh Ella! I got to go too! I have Biology with Nudge! Bye guys!" With that Iggy stormed off too. Oh my! What am I gonna do with these two?

Me, JJ and Ella walked to our lockers and went our ways. I was walking slowly to IT when I spotted Nick and Emma making out in the locker bay that I had to pass through to get to my class.

They both kept kissing and didn't care that I was walking that way. They suddenly broke the kiss.

"Fang! I am getting late to class." Emma said and kissed his cheek but he gently pushed her to the wall and kissed her fiercely, then he moved his lips to her neck and kept kissing her. Ew! Gag me with a spork! I started walking faster to get away from this horrific scene.

"Jeez, get a room!" I said as I walked past them. Wow! I had said that twice today!

They broke off and I smirked walking off. I could feel his glare burning a hole in the back of my head.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist and turned me around.

"Just because you haven't kissed anyone, it doesn't mean others are not allowed to make out. You better mind your bloody business bitch!" he spat at me. If you guessed F-Nick, then you are damn right.

Wait... rewind a bit! How the hell does he know that I haven't kissed anyone before? Oh hell, I haven't even dated anyone before!

He suddenly let go of my hand like he was holding a snake. He gave me a disgusted look before turning around and walking away.

I stood there wide- eyed. "I do not give a fucking shit if I haven't kissed anyone because I don't wish to push my tongue down other people's throat like you do! At least I am not a sexist pig who has a girlfriend but flirts with other girls. Jerk!" I told him, venom dripping from my words. He had stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at me.

I turned away and walked to my IT class. "Maximum! Do you have an explanation as to why you are late?"

"Sorry , I ran into a bully on the way." I said.

"Oh! Are you okay? Did that person do something to you? Do you wanna complain that person? Dont worry, u can tell me, I won't let him/ her bully you again." he said, his face showing concern.

"No, I am fine! Thanks anyway!" I said and he nodded. I sat at the back of the class, and stared at the computer. That jerk! He called me a bitch! No guy has EVER called me a bitch. I clenched and unclenched my fists. I wanted to punch someone's face in. I slowly counted to ten and opened my eyes. I started working on my IT stuff. I still couldn't get that thought off my head.

I thought about my family, my friends, the jokes we shared, and the coming sleep-over. It felt better! I couldn't wait till the sleep over! I grinned to myself and ran out of the classroom to science. I would feel better with JJ and her jokes! I then remembered that Nudge and Iggy had double biology. Poor Nudge. She would have to be with Iggy for two periods. I hope she is doing well.

Iggy POV:

(from the start of lunch)

I sat at our normal lunch and looked at Nudge. She looked dead. She had not a bit of make-up on. I have NO idea how Nudge manages to look gorgeous even without a single bit of make up on! She didn't even look at me the whole day today either!

Me and Nudge have been best friends since kindergarten. My parents had moved in opposite to Nudge's parents just after marriage. Apparently Nudge's parents were newly married at that time too. Our parents had become best friends since then. I was two months older than Nudge and I had been in the hospital when Nudge was born. We were so close but now, all because of my fault, me and Nudge are not even friends anymore.

Our rooms are opposite to each other in the first floor and we used to talk to each other through our windows. Nowadays, Nudge rarely opens her window. You wanna know the truth? I love Nudge, I realised that when I was in grade 2. She just never knew! I was going to say it to her during that stupid fight we had but she didn't let me. I was scared it would ruin our friendship.

I liked Ella as a friend but SHE asked me out last year and I didn't want to upset her so I said ok. I thought this would also make Nudge jealous and I thought she would come back to me but how stupid was I? How could I forget how stubborn Nudge was! We just grew farther apart because of this and I can't break up with Ella because I don't want to break her heart. Oh god! Life is just so messed up! I wish I could rewind my life and tell Nudge that I loved her even before Ella had come!

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts when Max said "Excuse us guys". With that she had pulled Nudge away. JJ looked after them with a worried expression.

I was worried too. I wanted the happy, talkative Nudge back. She hadn't even talked to anyone today.

I sat there waiting for them and JJ was looking out at the sky while Gazzy had gone off to play with his friends. Ella took my hand and I looked at her. She gave me a small smile and crushed her lips in mine. I stiffened but then kissed her back. I looked into her blue eyes which started to turn to dark brown ones. Her pale skin was now mocha coloured. Nudge! I was kissing Nudge! I kissed her passionately. I heard Nudge laugh! I thought it was my imagination because she can't laugh while kissing, right?

"Get a room guys!" Max said, sticking a finger in her mouth. I then remembered that I was kissing Ella and imagining her as Nudge. No! This was wrong. I can't imagine someone else as Nudge. I broke off immediately and looked at Nudge who was now glaring at her food. I had heard her laughing though! Wait... was she angry about me kissing Ella? I thought she didn't like me though! Was there a chance that she did...? Naw! I pushed the thought out of my head. The bell rang and Nudge ran off to her locker after muttering a "see you later guys". I looked at Ella "Oh Ella! I got to go too! I have Biology with Nudge! Bye guys!" With that I ran off after Nudge.

I went to the locker and she wasn't there. So I ran to the class to see Nudge sitting there writing notes. I sat down next to her and looked at her. Max and straightened her hair and left it down. She put her hair over her shoulder to cover her face. Her hand was moving fast and she had a good handwriting. Better than mine and trust me, everyone says my handwriting is good. Ok, ok, I'll stop boasting. I looked at her and I felt like something was pulling me towards her. I loved Nudge so much that it hurt.

I slowly pushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. She turned to look at me with wide eyes. I put my hand in her cheek and caressed her face with my thumb. She shivered and closed her eyes. I leaned in closer to her. "Mr. Smith, this is a biology class, not some romantic picnic spot." Nudge's eyes flew open and she pulled her face away. She glared at me and turned away. I could hear rumours already about how I was cheating on Ella. "And , you were one of the best students in my class. I don't believe you behaving like this with someone else's boyfriend and even that in the middle of my biology class? I am disappointed in you!" Mrs. Rutherford said. Nudge looked like she was about to cry. Mrs. Rutherford was her favourite teacher. Oh god! This was my entire fault. Nudge probably hates me more than ever!

"N-No Mrs. Rutherford, i-it's not w-what you all think! I-Iggy wanted to tell E-Ella how much h-he loves her! He w-was just pra-practising it w-with me! Please d-don't think he is cheating o-on E-Ella. He is r-really n-nice. He w-wouldn't cheat o-on anyone. I-it was m-my fault. I-I told him t-to try it o-on me. I am s-sorry! I just wanted t-to tell him i-if he was d-doing it right. I-I am sorry Mrs. R-Rutherford. I w-won't ever d-do it in c-class again. I am s-sorry I-I disappointed you. I-I feel r-really bad n-now!" She started crying now. Mrs. Rutherford came up to her and hugged her. My eyes widened! How could Nudge say that? I don't love Ella, at all!

"Nudge! I totally understand you sweetie! You are my favourite student, thats why I was disappointed. What you did was still wrong so you have a week of detention and so do you James." I nodded but Nudge was like "Why I-Iggy?" I put my head in my hands. "Because I did this. Listen everyone, what Nudge said was- " I started but Nudge cut me off! "Iggy! Just leave it, just... enough! Whatever Mrs. Rutherford! If you want Iggy to attend detention, I don't care! Now, can I go to the toilet please?" she started in a cold voice but towards the end there was a hint of a smile in her voice. "Because I really have to pee and if you don't let me go now, I might... you don't wanna know, do you?" The whole class burst into laughter. Mrs. Rutherford quickly signed her out and she ran off after giving the teacher a smile. Smart Nudge! She decides to change the mood in the classroom so that I don't tell them the truth!

"Can I go get a drink?" I asked the teacher and she signed me out with a knowing smile. I went to the girls bathroom. I know, Iggy, girl's bathroom? Well, I didn't go inside yet because I could hear Nudge from out here. I stood there listening.

"Stupid Nudge! Why would you cry over some stupid ex- best friend, eh? Are you stupid? Well, of course you are. You act like a freakin girly baby! You cry all the time. Now this is your last warning! You do not cry ever again! You are strong, physically and mentally... I guess" she was talking to herself and chuckled a bit here. "You don't like Iggy and you will never care about him again! He was not going to kiss you! He just felt sorry that you don't have a boyfriend!" That is so NOT true! I clenched my fists. "What you have to do is stay away from him! He might act like he likes you just so that you become his friend again and so that he'd have you trotting after him like his puppy! Now go back to your class smiling and act normal!" OUCH! That stung so bad! So this is what Nudge thinks of me? Oh god! I heard the water tap come on and then turn off and footsteps. I ran off in the direction of the class. When I was a safe distance away, I leaned again the wall and looked straight ahead, not at anything particular. I was just looking and thinking. The words she had said played in my mind again and again. _"He might act like he likes you just so that you become his friend again and so that he'd have you trotting after him like his puppy!"_

Okay Nudge, I won't torture you ever again. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and wiped them quickly. I went back to class and didn't talk to her the entire time, for whole periods. I didn't even look at her and she put her hair in front to cover her face again. When the bell rang, I raced off to my locker leaving a confused looking Nudge behind.

I went home and straight to my room without even greeting Gazzy or my little sister Angel. I locked my room and fell onto my bed. I had to let it all out. I cried. I didn't care about manly pride or whatever. I just cried. I saw Nudge open her windows. I looked at her. She was so beautiful and my heart skipped a beat when my eyes met hers. I wiped my eyes immediately. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Oh, didn't that make her look adorable. I got up and was about to close my windows when... "Iggy?" Nudge called. What? SHE called me? I tried to act casually. "Yea?"

"um...Where you crying?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me." She said in a no nonsense tone

"I am not"

"Iggy... I know you, you can tell anything to me... Even if we are not best friends anymore, I always have a place for you in my heart." Her eyes had softened and her tone was affectionate. My eyes widened. She suddenly realised that she'd said too much and her gaze hardened.

"Nudge... its nothing." I said.

"Fine! I just wanted to tell you that I am going to Max's house for a sleepover this weekend." Her hard voice was back, so I decided to play along.

"Why would you tell me that?" I asked her.

"So that you wouldn't look out for me." She said coldly.

"Why the hell would I look out for YOU?" Lie. "I thought you hated me!" True "I am going to Ella house anyway, so have fun, and I don't care where you go!" Lie. (A/N Iggy is saying all this, its just that he is lying to her a bit and its just an explanation of what he is lying about and what is true.)

"Fine! Go away!" she said and closed her window.

"Why should I go away! This is MY house and I WILL stay here!" I shouted to her window and closed mine too. I sighed and flopped down on bed. I felt silent tears go down my cheeks and brushed them furiously. I got up, fell on my knees and started punching the floor. Why me?

**This chapter took up 8 pages in word! I hope you guys like it! Please review and feel free to give me any suggestions and I swear there will be more fax! I promise! **


	5. Friendships, Tears, Truth or dare, JAKE?

Why me?

Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews but there could've been more... Oh well! Many people wanted me to continue, so here goes...**

Max POV:

I was waiting for the girls so eagerly that I was literally bouncing on the sofa.

RING! The door bell rang and I literally raced to the door and opened it to find a beaming JJ and Nudge with their stuff. I hugged them so hard that they almost fell over.

"Whoa Max, Calm down!" JJ said, laughing. "I agree!" Nudge said laughing too. I nudged JJ playfully and invited them in. I introduced them to my parents who were very happy to meet them.

We all then raced to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" JJ asked.

I was about to say "Nah! Can we just watch movies" when JJ looked at Nudge, who was too busy waiting for my reaction, then looked at me and winked. I immediately got what it meant. She meant we could have fun with Nudge. Get all the truth out of her.

I immediately perked up and said "Okay!" JJ punched her fist in the air and Nudge looked ecstatic. They looked at each other and shared an evil grin. Hmmm... I wonder what THAT was about... I pushed that thought aside and we all sat in a circle.

There was a knock on the door and Ari's little face popped in. "Max? I am really bored. Can I invite Angel home? Um... she has 2 older brothers who are pyros apparently. They would teach me how to build bombs and I would have a lot of fun. Please, Please, Please, PLEASE? Mum and Dad said ok and I wanted to know if you were ok too. Oh, and I was thinking of having a weekend sleepover with them actually and one of Angel's older brothers is actually your age!"

JJ and Nudge were literally making cow eyes at Ari. "ZOMG! FAR OUT! YOUR BROTHER IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!" With that Nudge jumped up and ran over to Ari giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek which Ari wiped with the back of his hand making a disgusted face. Nudge laughed and he beamed up at her.

"Thanks for the hug." He said casually and put his little hand out which Nudge took and said "Hi sweety! I am Nudge! What's your name? You're so cute, you know? How old are you? Do you go to the same primary school as Angel? Ahhh... I wish you were my brother... wait! Angel... ANGEL? What? You invited Angel and her BROTHERS? Oh god..." she trailed off. Ari looked at her for a second, stunned by her talkativeness.

Then he replied "Hi Nudge! I am Ari. Yes, I go to the same school as Angel and yes, I will invite her if Max says yes. Oh and why are you so shocked? Do you know Angel? Do you hate her or something?" Nudge recomposed herself and said

"Yes... I-I know Ang-Angel and no, I-I don't hate her, in fact I-I love her... so d-don't worry!" she smiled up at him. I looked at JJ who had a worried expression on her face.

Ari looked confused... probably because Nudge was stuttering suddenly but he brushed it off and looked at me waiting for the answer.

"Sure Ari... you can invite them" I said smiling.

He shouted "YES" and was about to run off when JJ stopped him.

"Hey lil' guy, you hug Nudge but not me? You can call me JJ. I am your sis's friend too, ya know and I don't bite, so can I have a hug?" She said smiling. Ari rolled his eyes, ah... I have taught him well, and hugged JJ smiling. She hugged him back and then he ran off to call Angel.

"Ah... your brother is so hot! If only he was older, I would go out with him for sure!" JJ said. That's Ari for ya, always attracts everyone because of his cuteness. I rolled my eyes at JJ and we laughed.

We then noticed Nudge and saw that she was frozen, looking at the ground, a faraway look in her eyes but I could also see pain and sadness in them.

"Nudge?" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh... let's play Truth or Dare... sorry I was just thinking." She said sheepishly.

I searched her face. She was totally unemotional... she reminded me of Fang for a moment. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside and asked her the question I have wanted to since Angel was mentioned.

"Um... Nudge? Is there a problem with Angel coming? I could tell Ari not to call her if you want... but it's too late now, I guess..." I trailed off. JJ got a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh! Oh No! It's not Angel Max. Nudge has known Angel since forever and she loves her but... it's her brothers... or more like brother... Aw DAMN!" She exclaimed.

Ok, now I was totally confused. Who were her brothers and how does that affect Nudge?

"Who are Angel's brothers?" I wondered out aloud.

"Iggy and Gazzy" Nudge said, no emotion in her voice.

Ok, I've had enough of this Nudge and Iggy fight! I was seriously getting pissed.

"Nudge! Why the hell do you act like this? I know he was rough in the past, but you guys were primary school KIDS, for god's sake! He is also asking you for forgiveness and I say everyone deserves a second chance! Forgive him... at least become friends with him! Gosh, stop being so harsh and stubborn and stop hurting him and yourself!" I was literally yelling by now.

Nudge looked at me with wide eyes. JJ looked like she was about to faint from the shock of me yelling. I suddenly realised I was very rude and lowered my voice "I am sorry Nudge... it's just that... that I care about you and it upsets me to see you so sad." I said gently.

She just looked at me, and then all of a sudden just ran into my arms. I blinked, shocked and pulled JJ in too. We had a long group hug and when we pulled apart, Nudge said "Your right Max, I should give him a second chance... I was really rude but... but I have to do this indirectly... I don't have the guts to speak to him directly."

I smiled devilishly and rubbed my hands together like an evil scientist creating a mastermind plan to destroy this world. "Oh, we do have to play Truth or Dare, don't we?"

JJ grinned and I winked at her. Nudge looked horrified. "No, no, no, no, NO! Don't you DARE tell me to kiss him or anything... oh god! You guys are CRAZY!"

"Oooohhh, I never thought of making you kiss him but thanks for the idea Nudge!" I said, laughing now.

"Wait... WHAT? NO! YOU WOULD'NT DARE! I would kick both of your asses your whole fucking life if you make me do something like that." Ok, that shut us up. Nudge can be really scary if she wanted to.

We just talked about a few things then, just girl stuff, ya know?

RING! The door bell rang and JJ and I literally had to drag Nudge out to the front door.

Ari opened the door to reveal the most gorgeous little girl I've EVER seen. She was so damn adorable.

She hugged Ari and looked red when they pulled away. Ari looked away, blushing a little too. Oooohhh, young love... hehe!

She ran straight into my arms then.

"OMG! Hi Max! Ari told me all about you. You are so cool! I wish I had an older sister. I only have two older brothers who have nothing better to do than make bombs, but I still love them. You are really pretty! Do you think I will be pretty like you when I am big?" She asked.

WOW! She is a little Nudge, should I say? JJ and Nudge laughed at my reaction. Looks like she has been hanging around Nudge a lot!

"JJ, NUDGE!" Angel squealed and hugged them both tight! Ahhh! She was so damn cute it was illegal! I looked up to see Iggy standing in the doorway and Gazzy running towards me. I held my arms open and he gave a big hug.

"Hi Max!"

"Hi Gazzy" I smiled and let him go.

"Come on in Iggy" I said after giving him an awkward hug.

Iggy put his stuff in Ari's room and came to my room to join us. The kids were in Ari's room. I noticed that Iggy was trying hard not to look at Nudge. We sat in a circle and left the spot next to Nudge for Iggy. He sat there awkwardly and said "So... what have you guys planned on doing now?"

"Truth or Dare" I said smiling. Oh! This was going to be good...

Iggy POV:

Ok... Truth or Dare? Ugh... Girls!

"Fine!" I grumbled.

I tried not to look at Nudge but man, it was hard! I sneaked a glance at her and met her eyes. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I felt my eyes widen! Oh god! Did she just SMILE at me? No, No Iggy, you're just dreaming. Damn, she has a sexy smile!

I looked away and concentrated on the game.

"Nudge, Truth or Dare?" Max asked.

"Um... Dare?" Nudge replied.

Max grinned "I dare you to...stay with Iggy in the bathroom for 15 minutes."

Wait... WHAT? I knew this was coming! UGH! Why did I even agree to play this game? I looked at Nudge to see that her eyes had widened to about the size of golf balls. If not for this dare, I would have laughed at how cute she looked.

JJ and Max pulled us out of Max's room and literally pushed us into the bathroom and locked it. Nudge sighed and sat on the counter next to the wash basin. I sat next to her but we had to squeeze together because there was not much space there. Nudge was about to get up but I caught her wrist and pulled her back. She raised her eyebrow.

"Um... you can sit, you know? You wouldn't want to stand for 15 freaking minutes, would you?" I asked a hint of a smile in my face. She shook her head and sat down, looking defeated.

"Uh... Iggy? I am really sorry for earlier today... I was being really rude and stubborn. I am really sorry for that. Forgive me?" She asked, not looking at me.

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look in to my eyes. I saw hurt, sadness and longing in there. Oh Nudge! "Nudge, it was all my fault! You are the one that should forgive me! I totally forgive you!" I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back, even though it looked a bit stressed.

"I forgive you Iggy!" She said smiling.

"So... are we friends again?" I asked. Her eyes shined like that was what she has wanted for a long time. If only you knew... but the brightness in her eyes were gone as soon as they had come. She was impassive, expressionless.

"I guess" was her reply.

"Thanks Nudge, you don't know what that means to me!" I said and pulled her into my chest. She stiffened but then relaxed.

"It's ok... I guess." She said. We just sat there, Nudge in my arms, a comfortable silence around us.

Nudge pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Iggy, I-" She didn't get to say anymore because the door flung open and Max and JJ walked in.

They looked so happy to see me and Nudge normal again, with my arm around her.

"Looks like you love birds need more private time..." Max said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um... no thanks Max... we still haven't finished playing, remember?" Nudge said, and then grinned evilly, looking at me. Oh! Time for Max to make a few confessions... about... Nick... *cough* Fang *cough*, hehe, I took Nudge's hand and we got back to Max's room. So then the fun began...

Max POV:

OK... That was a bit weird and creepy. Why in the world was Nudge grinning at Iggy devilishly. Oh! And I am so happy now that they are friends again.

We took our positions again.

Nudge looked at me and smiled… too sweetly, may I add.

"Max, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth?"

"Do you like Fang?" WHAT? So this was what all the grins were about. UGH!

"Um… nope?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Liar"

"No, Nudge, I told you that already. No, NO, NO! He is a JERK, especially when today…" I trailed off, Crap! I almost said it. But Nudge, being Nudge heard it and started interrogating me.

"I am listening Max, what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing" I said. My voice cracked a bit as his words came back at me. That Jerk! I can't cry! I CANNOT CRY! I am Maximum ride! I don't cry because of a stupid guy who just happens to be so hot and also a perverted jerk. Wait…rewind… Fang is NOT hot!

Apparently, I hadn't heard Nudge rant on and her yell brought me out of my thoughts. "Max! Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah"

"What are you not telling me?"

"Um… me and Fang had a little conversation today… um… nothing else."

"Max! What happened?" Nudge's eyes had widened.

I sighed and told them what had happened. Iggy's hand clenched and unclenched. JJ and Nudge just sat there looking at me and suddenly I felt tears flow down my cheek.

JJ pulled me into her arms and soothed me. Nudge held my hand. Iggy looked pissed.

"Its ok Iggy, don't worry, its just that no one, especially a guy has never called me a bitch." Iggy looked at me sadly but nodded.

"Isn't it supposed to be me that should calm you down?" Iggy asked smiling. I smiled back.

"I am fine, really."

And then we sat down to watch a few movies.

Iggy and Nudge sat down in the loveseat. They both looked genuinely happy. Me and JJ sat down on the sofa.

Today was a great day, well, except for me crying… hehe…

Nudge POV:

I was so happy that me and Iggy were friends again. It has been so long since I felt his arms around me. I got the old feeling wash over me but there was something that was new. I felt self- conscious and my heart started to beat faster. Stupid hormones.

We were watching "Wanted" and I loved the way the guy just tilted his gun and the bullet just swished- I was interrupted from my thoughts when Iggy playing with my hair. I couldn't concentrate or even think straight. Oh if only he knew…

I got up to see Iggy's head on my shoulder, his eyes closed and his face looking calm, peaceful. I had just woken up. I slowly looked around the room to see that Max and JJ were sleeping in their sleeping bags. They both looked so peaceful and composed.

I still couldn't believe that Max had cried earlier, I mean she was a strong person and seeing her break down was painful.

It looked to be around 3 in the morning. I better sleep!

I slowly shifted and lifted Iggy's head off my shoulder. He stirred slightly. I got up and slowly made him lie down.

"Nudge?" he asked, half sleepy.

"Sleep Ig" I whispered.

"This is not comfortable enough" he whispered back, still half asleep.

"Ok, you can sleep in the couch then." I said and then helped him in the couch.

He lied down and suddenly I was falling too. He had pulled me in the couch.

"Nudge, sleep here. I want you. I miss sleeping next to you." He said. My eyes widened. Did he really miss sleeping with me? I know I did because we used to practically live in each other's houses but he might just be sleep talking, right...? I pushed the thought aside and lied down next to him.

I breathed in his scent and was starting to slowly drift off. The last thing I felt was Iggy's arm wrapping around my waist and him kissing my forehead saying "Night sweetie."

I smiled a bit, mumbled a "Night Iggy" and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up again and saw that Ig was still sleeping with his hand still on my waist and his head on my shoulder. We probably looked like a couple sleep- hugging. Oops! His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I slowly untangled myself from him and got up stretching. I looked back at Iggy and he was so damn adorable that without thinking I kissed his cheek. I pulled away shocked. Why did I do that? CRAP! I turned around to look at the faces of two amused looking best friends. I blushed furiously.

"Um... how much of that did you see?"

"The whole thing... not to mention the early morning conversation. That was so cute of Iggy! He missed sleeping next to you." JJ said and grinned. Max smirked.

"Oh! I was scared outta my life actually because I thought Iggy wanted to _sleep_ with her and that he wanted to do it on my couch!" Max said and her eyes suddenly widened as she looked at something behind me.

"So... what were you saying Max?" Iggy asked, giving her his best death glare.

"Uh... um... nothing..." she held onto JJ's hand. "RUN!" she yelled and sprinted off with JJ before Iggy sped off after them. Ah... how immature... but that's why I love them!

I heard unbearable yelling and laughing coming from Max's room. Ha! He's probably tickling them.

Iggy then came out of the room with a sloggy JJ and Max following him. I laughed.

"Yea, yea, very funny" Max said.

We all then got dressed, ate our breakfast and decided to go shopping. Ah, the joys of going to the mall. Me and JJ had to literally drag Max to the bus stop. She was glaring at us the whole way but we totally ignored it.

Iggy had the same reaction as Max. Oh well! I knew Iggy hated shopping too because apparently it was a black mark in his manly points. I just rolled my eyes and dragged him on.

We went to the mall and went into Myer. And guess who we saw there? If you guessed it was Ella, you get a thousand bucks. She saw us and came running. She kissed Iggy and my anger flared up again but I remembered that me and Iggy are just friends.

I know Iggy never did and never will love me more than a best friend. I am not gonna care anymore about Iggy and Ella... which is not going to be easy... but this make out session was torturing me.

"I... eh... am gonna go shop. You guys coming?" I looked at Max and JJ.

"Sure thing" JJ said. Max groaned.

"Hey Ig, will you come with me and my friends?" Ella asked him.

"I am sorry Ella but I am going to hang around with these guys this weekend. Maybe some other time, okay?" Ella looked a bit disappointed and looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Its ok Iggy, bye!"

"Bye" He said and joined us again. I started walking ahead and just entered into a random shop. "So... what are you planning on buying?" Iggy whispered in my ear and I jumped.

"Um... I don't know, just something." I looked around but Max and JJ were nowhere in sight. UGH! Where were these girls when you needed them?

"Oh..." he said and looked away.

The rest of the day went by with me and JJ forcing Max to buy dresses and forcing Iggy to buy a bunch of really cool shirts and jeans. Apparently he didn't want to "waste money".

We went home at, like, 4 in the evening. Mr and Mrs. Ride are the most wonderful parents ever, mine are too but still they are like second parents to me now. JJ and Iggy feel the same apparently.

We watched a few more movies again and went to get some ice cream.

I was waiting in the line for the ice cream when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and looked at the most beautiful dark brown eyes ever.

"Hi Nudge" he said. My eyes widened. How does he know my name and most importantly, why does he look familiar. He looked about my age.

"How- How do you know my name?" I asked

"Um... we go to the same school... I am Jake Sanders and I am in every single class with you."

"OMG! I remember! Sorry Jake... its just that we've never talked to each other before..." I trailed off. This is the first time I looked at him properly. He had dark brown hair with a side fringe that covered his left eye, tanned skin, beautiful dark brown eyes that had a little grey in them and he was pretty tall. He was hot... in simple words.

"Yea... so now that we've met, how about we introduce ourselves properly?" he said smiling a drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Uh... I am Nudge. I am the same age as you. You are in every single class with me and... thats it, I guess." I smirked.

"I don't have anything to say to you cause you just said everything I wanted to." I laughed. I realised that it was my turn to order.

"Um... I'll have 3 choc chip ice cream and 1 strawberry ice cream." I said.

"Coming right up" the counter guy said. He gave them to me and I thanked him. Jake ordered his ice creams and I saw that he was here with a girl my age. I felt a bit jealous, I admit. The girl was much prettier than I was and had blonde hair but the same dark brown eyes as Jake.

"Do you want to meet Susie?" he asked me, gesturing to the girl.

"Um... I really got to go. Some other day, okay? I promise and I guess I'll see you at school." I said hurriedly and was about to walk off when he held my wrist and stopped me.

"Nudge... Susie is my cousin" He said smiling that sexy smile of his. I was relieved but made no move to show it.

"Oh... cool! I will meet her for sure some other time." I said. He nodded sadly and realised he was still holding my wrist. He immediately let it go.

"It was nice meeting you Jake." I smiled a genuine smile at him and winked.

"Me too." He grinned and winked back. We then went our own ways and I noticed Susie staring at me in interest.

I got back to the table to see Iggy glaring at Jake who wasn't even aware of it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Iggy, stop being so overprotective. He's my friend!"

"Whatever!" he said and turned to his ice cream. He was the one who had asked for the strawberry ice cream.

"Nudge! What did Jake say to you? He is such a hottie, right? Your, like so lucky... every single guy likes you and talks to you... I wish Andy would talk to me..." Andy was a really popular kid in school who JJ has had a crush on since Grade 5. I really want to get those two together and I have noticed Andy staring at JJ sometimes too.

"He will sweety, he will" I said. JJ probably already told Max because she was shaking her head in agreement.

We all ate our ice cream and went home. We were all really tired so we scurried into our sleeping bags and were about to sleep when I looked at Iggy who was sleeping next to me in his sleeping bag.

"Good Night Iggy" I said softly, knowing that he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

I kissed his forehead but he just pulled away, said "Night Nudge, I really need to sleep" and turned his back on me. I have to admit... that hurt... a lot.

I wonder what that was about but I was really tired, so I decided to talk to him tomorrow.

He probably missed Ella.

I got a bubbling feeling in my stomach. Jealousy. No Nudge. Its ok, you care about Ig's happiness more than yours right? Then let him like anyone, let him live his life. I sighed to myself and went off to sleep but before dozing off, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I smiled softly to myself and drifted off into dreamland.

**Oooohhh, what's up with Nudge and Jake? You'll see in the upcoming chapps! Please review! I expect at least a 100... Just kidding... at least a 10? Feel free to send me any suggestions /areas of improvement etc. Thanks... until next time...**

**Fly on,**

**Dark angel... out**


	6. Why the wierd feelings?

Why me?

**Hey guyz... Sorry I took sooo long to update! Thanks for the reviews but it doesn't look like lotsa people like my story. Oh well! Thanks to those who like it though! I promise it will get more interesting and this chapter will be more about Max and Fang! Enjoy! Here goes...**

2 years later...

**Max Pov:**

Its been two years since I have come here. Unfortunately we live in the same leased house. We are still not rich enough to buy a house yet.

Anyways, in the past two years, lots have changed. I am now 14 (turning 15 soon); Nudge, JJ, Jake and Iggy are 15, Fang... er... Nick is 15 as well (I'll tell you how I know later!), Gazzy is 13, Ari and Angel are 10 and Tess is 18. Apparently I am really young for Year 10. Oh well!

Iggy and Ella are still dating and Nudge doesn't care as much anymore.

Jake joined our friendship group and he is one of our good friends now.

He is really nice and he has a bunch of friends who are all really nice too except they can be show offs sometimes 'cause ya know, they are "jocks".

Anyways, Jake likes Nudge and has still not asked her out. He is too shy for a jock. Hehe, don't tell him I told you this, he'd kill me.

Iggy looked like he wanted to murder Jake every time they met. Same overprotective Iggy.

JJ and Andy got together. Oh, and Andy is 15 too. Nudge and I talked to him once and told him about JJ's crush. Apparently he was going to ask her on her birthday and so he did. It was the greatest present for JJ. She literally stuck to him like glue since then.

Now about er ... *cough* F-Nick*cough*. Ok, look, he is in three of my six classes: Maths, English and PE for the first semester. Let me tell ya, I CANNOT play sports. ANY Sport.

I am not even fit enough. I hate running, so I failed at 1.6k run and other fitness tests. I was like a joker in my class and man, was it embarrassing in front of Mr. "I am too good at everything" (Fang, DUH).

He'd laugh at me and there was half the popular group as well, so it was the period I hated most. **(A/N Ok, I know this is SO un- Max like but trust me, this will just make it fun.) **This girl in my class, Jessica, who is a friend, sorta, calls me a bad luck charm for sport.

The good thing was that all the populars know my name by now because I was the worst player.

Anyways, I did hate Fang but now... I feel really bad when he laughs at me in sport. I have felt this weird pain in my heart when he hurts me in some way.

It is really weird because I am supposed to hate him and not care about what he says.

So, I try to ignore him in PE.

It's not my fault I am not good at sports, I mean, I have always had more interest in Dancing, singing, writing songs, reading stories and writing stories.

So right now, I am sitting in English with JJ reading over the story piece that I had to write.

"Max, can I have you exchange your book with Nick here? Please read each other's stories and write your comments and mistakes underneath the story." Ms. Gamer said.

I sighed, muttered a "Sure" and exchanged my book with him, not looking at his face the entire time.

I read his story which had a few mistakes but was good overall and wrote down a few comments and passed it back to him, again without looking at him.

I looked at my book. I actually hated my story and I knew it was bad but I couldn't be stuffed thinking of a better one. He had written:

_**Good story. I really like the part where it says that all her adventures were just a dream. Well done. :)**_

These are the different thoughts I got after reading it:

-I was happy he had written positive stuff. Like, really happy.

-I felt bad suddenly for picking up little mistakes in his story when he had picked none in mine but it is good for him, right? I mean, he'd change his mistakes and get good marks.

-I remembered I didn't put a smiley face in his story. Oops! Oh well!

Finally, I looked up at him with a smile on my face but he was busy reading comments. I looked away.

I went to maths next, this time I had my class with Nudge.

I went to my normal class and saw that only Fang was standing there alone, waiting.

"Where is Nudge and everyone else?" I thought.

I stood next to him, well, a bit farther away, but yea... He looked up and I suddenly remembered that we were not in the usual class room.

We were in the library.

I looked at him and said "Shit, we are in the library."

His eyes widened in recognition and he said "Oh yeah!" and smiled at me.

Wait... rewind... he SMILED at me. An actual smile! I felt my heart skipped a beat. His smile seemed to make my world brighter.

I quickly turned on my heel and ran to the library hoping he didn't see my blush. I took one glimpse at him to see that he was hugging this girl in our year level.

He and Emma had broken up but she still flirts with him 24/7. This wasn't Emma though, this was... Andrea. She is in my maths and English as well and I think Nick likes her.

I sighed angrily and turned away. Why did I have to turn around? I burst into the library and sat next to Nudge after a quick apology to my teacher for coming late. She looked at me.

"Why are you late?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, I forgot we were in the library." I said. She nodded and turned.

Nick came late to class with Andrea and I didn't even glimpse at him the whole period.

"Max?" My teacher called. I looked up.

"Yea?" I replied

"Come get your test sheet. You got 98%." She smiled. Nudge patted me on the back.

"Thanks" I was truly happy and I know my parents would be proud. Yes people, I am a nerd, is there a problem?

The period went by quickly.

I went to the teacher with Nudge after everyone left and asked "Erm... What is my average so far in all the tests?"

"92.5%." she said.

"And me?" Nudge asked

"95.9%" she replied. I felt my eyes boogle out of my head.

"Thanks" Nudge replied casually, as if this was no biggie.

"Um... what did Nick get in his test?" I asked, and instantly regretted it.

My teacher would think there is something going on and so would Nudge.

"I mean, I was just curious because... er... he's pretty smart, isn't he?" I stuttered.

"Um... I can't tell you his mark, sorry Max, it's his personal thing and isn't he a quiet kid? I mean, he doesn't talk much and is always silent." She said.

I nodded.

"Er... yea. Thanks. We gotta go." Nudge said and pulled me out of the library.

"Did you not know that asking others mark is not a good habit?" Nudge scolded.

"Hey, curiosity killed the cat" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, ok, he's the cutest thing alive and all but he's an ass Max. He broke up with Emma because Lis-slut wanted him." Nudge said.

"Holy...! That Bitch. Poor Emma" I said. Wait. Since when did I care?

"Since when did you care about Emma?" Nudge voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know. I mean, is she like upset or something?" I asked.

"She's found someone else. Don't worry." Nudge said sighing.

I just stood there.

"Are these people normal?" I asked

"No" Nudge replied and we both laughed.

"Can I join in in your conversation?" Jake asked putting a hand around mine and Nudge's shoulders.

"Sure. I was just saying that you people are not normal and that only me and max are normal because people here can't live without dating and they don't care if they break up because there are always more people. How weird would that be? You break up with someone today and you go kiss someone tom-mmph" Jake put his hand around Nudge's mouth.

I shot him a grateful look as Nudge glared at me.

I laughed, shrugged out of Jake's arms to which he gave me a fake sad face and clutched his heart dramatically and went to my locker.

I packed my bag, said bye to my friends, went home and went straight to my bed.

JJ coming over later and apparently Nudge was going to Jake's place. I really hope he is what he looks to be... *sigh* I guess I'll sleep for some time. I mean, it has been a long day.

**Fang POV: (Bet you didn't expect this, huh? XD)**

(From the English story bit)

Max didn't look at me while giving me the book. Did I care? No. I mean, she's not even that pretty.

I broke up with Emma sometime ago and it was all because of Lissa. She kissed me.

Emma and I fought and I broke up with her. I later apologised to her because, hey, we were good friends. So we are back to friends.

I read over Max's story. It was pretty good. I looked over at her. She seemed to be concentrating and picking out mistakes. Crap!

She returned the book, again, without looking up. I took the book from her and read through. Ok, I've got a few mistakes. UGH! Did I mention I hate English?

The period finished and I went to Math. No one was there. Max came there a few minutes later and we were just standing there for a few seconds when suddenly:

"Shit, we are in the library" Max exclaimed. We were! Oh Man, how did I forget?

"Oh yeah!" I said and smiled. Wait, why did I smile at _her_? I turned around and was crushed by Andrea. I hugged her back and when I turned back around, Max was not there.

I went to class to see an angry looking Max. Oh! I wonder what happened to her. I walked in and sat down after a small apology to the teach for coming a bit late.

The teacher then called Max and told her that she got 95%.

WOW! She is SMART. More like a Nerdy idiot. Ok, fine, I got 90%. Is there a problem with that? But, hey, I am sooo not a nerd. I am too cool to be a nerd.

The bell rang and I went to my locker. After getting all the stuff I needed, I was waiting outside the locker bay for Andrea.

I then saw Jake with his hand around Max and the pretty one, Nudge. I don't know why but seeing Max laugh in Jake's arms made me uncomfortable. I wanted to rip his arm off her and tell him to go find someone else. But why? I didn't even care about Max.

Max shrugged out of Jake's arms and he was acting all stupid making Max laugh. I wanted to punch his face off.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around. Andrea was there.

We started walking to the bus and I saw Max walking into a house right opposite to the nursery which was next to our school. Oh! She lives right here.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat. The bus reached my destination and I got off. I went straight to bed. I was exhausted, I mean, it WAS a long day!

**Nudge POV:**

I went straight to Jake's house after school. There was no one in his house. It was HUGE though. He took me to a separate room where it was pitch black. He switched on the lights and I gasped. It was basically a mini cinema, except with couches instead of chairs.

"Wow" I muttered.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" OMG! Let me tell you Jake is not only a jock, he is the parent's pet kinda guy. He gets top in all his subjects and is also incredibly hot! Okay... forget I said that.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked

"Sure" Then he put on a random movie. It was called "What about BOB?". It was hilarious. When the movie ended, I was laughing so hard that I fell off the couch... pulling Jake down with me.

I was lying on the ground and he had his arms on the ground on either side of my face. He was kneeling over me, his legs on either side of my body. I suddenly stopped laughing and looked up. Big Mistake.

I got lost in his eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then slowly he leaned in. I gulped and waited for my first kiss. I closed my eyes and felt his forehead touch mine. Then our noses touched and then...

**Now listen to me baby**

**Before I love and leave ya**

**They call me heart breaker**

**I don't wanna deceive ya. (Break your heart by Taio Cruze)**

I opened my eyes and Jake got up immediately, blushing hard. I was blushin' my face off too and I was a bit disappointed that I was so close to my first kiss. Stupid phones! Always ring at the wrong time.

"I m sorry" I told Jake who just smiled and shook his head. I checked the caller ID. Iggy. I sighed and went out of the room to talk in privacy. This is how the conversation went:

Me: Hello?

Iggy: Hey.

Me: What's up?

Iggy: Just wondering if you wanted to come over.

Me: Sorry Iggs, I am in Jake's house.

Iggy: What? Why did you not tell me?

Me: I forgot, sorry!

Iggy: Ok...are you ok? Did he do something to you? Is he taking good care of you?

Me: Do I sound like I am not ok? I am fine Iggy! Stop being so overprotective! I am a strong girl, you know?

Iggy: Sure sure

Me: *sigh*... Oh God, what can I do with this mentally retarded best friend of mine?

Iggy: Kiss him?

Me: Shut up. Your not god!

Iggy: Yes I am!

Me: I got to go Iggs and you are really annoying. Bye!

Iggy: Oh, I know you love me Nudge, bye!

With that I cut the phone. I went back in.

"I am sorry. That was just Iggy being stupid." I said and sat down next to him.

"Its fine" he said and gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

I grinned back.

"Hey, you want to go check out the music room?" he asked

"Sure" I replied. I was a bit disappointed because he acted like the almost kiss was nothing. It probably didn't mean anything to him. I mean he's so popular and hot and he would've kissed so many girls.

We walked to the music room. "HOLY SHIT" I said and ran to the guitar section.

It was a Huge room with a whole set of acoustic and electric guitars, a drum set, a piano, a mini stage with mike and stuff etc.

"Are you the only child?" I asked.

"No, I have a little brother, Adrian."

"Cool" I took one of the acoustic guitar and Jake took one.

We both sat on the floor.

I started playing the guitar to the first song that came to my mind. I started singing and Jake joined in. He had the most beautiful voice ever but Iggy's voice was always the best.

**(Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls)**

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing **I looked over at Jake... did I like him?I closed my eyes... wait... is that Iggy?**  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one **Why can't I get over him?

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you

**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste **Ah... I wish I knew how he tasted... oh Iggy...**  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay **So True... actually, in my case, i don't need to close my eyes, just look out the window and he's there...  
**I'm finally now believing**Iggy, I need you...**  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one **I love you...**  
**

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

No... This was wrong... I can't think of Iggy when I like Jake... God, I need a break from him!

We finished the song together.

"OMG! Your voice is beautiful. We should do this often." I said.

"My voice? If you call my voice beautiful, then there are no words to describe how beautiful you sounded."

"Thanks Jake but I got to be leaving now. It's 5 already." I said.

"I'll drop you home" he said.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile.

He didn't live far off so we walked to my house. I was still in my uniform and so was Jake. We talked about different things for some time and then we stopped. It was a comfortable silence.

We arrived to my house.

"Thanks so much Jake... for everything." I said.

"Sure, you should come over often."

"I will" I promised. I was about to turn and walk home when he caught my wrist and I turned around.

"Nudge... I don't know how to say this but... I like you... I've been having this huge crush on you since the first time I saw you which was in year 7." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh..." I said. How did I not notice?

"I- Nudge, will you go out with me?" He said looking at me.

Did he just ask me out?

Yes he did.

Do I like him?

Yes, I do.

As a friend

Or so I thought...

"Yes" I said grinning widely.

His eyes gleamed and he pulled me into a tight hug. His lips caressed my cheek as we broke apart.

"Tomorrow? 6?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

I turned around to go home but turned back, pecked Jake on the cheek and said "Bye"

He stood there frozen but recomposed himself and said "Bye"

I ran upstairs to my room and opened the windows. I looked down. Jake was gone.

I called Max and JJ and Ella to tell them "The news". We were talking in conference, as in we were all talking at the same time. These were the replies...

Ella: OMG! You are sooo lucky! Congrats Nudge. You guys would make such a cute couple! I am sooo coming over tomorrow to help out with the make- up.

JJ: Ella, my ears are bleeding here! Can you keep it down? Congrats Nudge! I am comin' over too! Oh... and I think... nothing...

Me: WHAT?

JJ: Oh Nothing!

ME: JJ!

Max: Give her a break Nudge! And finally he asked you out! Took him long enough... *chuckle from Max and JJ*

Me: Thanks guyz.

Ella: Are you going to wear a dress?

Me: Dude, its just a date, not a marriage!

Ella: Ok fine, your wearing a skirt then... mini skirt... *giggle*

Max and JJ: *sigh* Ella...

Me: Sure Ella... good Idea!

Max and JJ: *sigh* Nudge...

Me: Oh, suck it up!

Max and JJ: *sigh* Girly girls... UGH!

Me and Ella: Stop sighing and talking together!

Max and JJ: You guyz are doing it now!

Me and Ella: I give up!

Max: Oh guyz, I got to go, I'll be there tomorrow too Nudge! Bye for now, not for ever.

JJ: I got to go too.

Ella: me too

Me: me too... *sigh*

Max: Bye All! *out*

JJ: Bye All! *out*

Ella: Bye All! *out*

Me: *sigh* Bye All *out*

I went over to my window to call Iggy and tell him too.

"Iggy! Iggy?" Ugh! Where did he go?

I stood there looking out of the window waiting for Iggy to open his window. Suddenly I felt hands wrap around my waist and I jumped.

"It's just me, gosh!" Iggy said.

"Haha, very funny." I said. He still had his hands wrapped around my waist and was now resting his head on my shoulder. I felt self conscious. I know Iggy doesn't like me and I am over it now. Ok... not quite over it... His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. Stupid hormones.

I slowly took his hands off my waist and moved away. I turned to face him. I swear I saw a bit of rejection and hurt there but it was gone as soon as it had come.

I took his hand "Guess what bestie?" I said

"Hmm... you've finally decided to kiss me?" He asked with mock seriousness.

"No, you perve, Jake asked me out!" I said.

"WHAT?" He asked. He looked stunned.

"You heard me" I said.

"I, um... got to go help A-Angel with her homework. And C- Congrats." And he turned to leave. He sounded broken.

"Are you ok Iggy?" I asked as I caught his wrist and restrained him from leaving.

"Fine" he forced a smile.

"When is the date?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow, because its Friday and at 6 in the evening." I said.

"Ok"

"Be here at 4." I said

"Why me?" he said

"Because I said so" I said

"Nah" he said

"Ella's going to be here" I said. At this, I felt the old jealousy bubble up from beneath.

"Really?" His face glowed. I nodded. Calm down Jealousy.

"Ok, I'll be here." He said. UGH! I shouldn't have told him.

"Ok" I said, forcing a smile.

I went up to him and hugged him tight.

"Good night"

"Good Night"

"Bye Anne. Bye Robert." I heard him say to my parents.

"Bye Sweety." Mum

"Bye Mate." Dad

I sighed and went downstairs. Yes, I was the only child. Gazzy and Angel were like my siblings. I ate dinner and told my parents the news.

"Jake's a wonderful guy Nudge. Congrats Sweety." Sweety. That's what my mum calls everyone. I smiled up at her. "Thanks Mum"

"I still think you and Iggy are perfect for each other. I am sure he likes you too Nudge. You guys would make a good pair." That was Dad. He had always wanted me and Iggy to get together. It's not just him.

Even mum agrees, even Iggy's parents, Rose and Dwayne think we are perfect. Its weird because obviously Iggy doesn't like me and he has a girlfriend who happens to be my friend. Even though I am jealous of Ella and Iggy's relationship, I don't want Ella to get hurt.

I went to bed after dinner. I was excited for tomorrow, I guess... I mean it _is_ my first date!


	7. I hate Fang!

**Why me?**

**Hey guyz! Sorry I took sooo long to update! Thanks for the reviews! I promise it will get more interesting and this chapter will be more about Max and Fang! Because I took so long, I am going to post two chapters. Enjoy! Here goes...**

Max POV:

I was happy for Nudge. I really hope Jake takes care of her. Anyways, the date is this evening and right now I am getting ready for school.

I quickly put on my uniform, some eyeliner and plaited my wavy hair. I then ate my cereal and hurried off to school with a quick goodbye to my mum who wasn't working today.

Me and Ari went separate ways. Lately, I've been noticing that Angel and Ari have been hanging around a lot. Hmmm... I should keep an eye on them.

I walked to school slowly and put my books in my locker. I went into homeroom.

"Hi Max! Will you be able to put the roll in the office for me today?" Ms. Bernard asked.

"Sure" I said. I put the roll back and went to my first period, which was English.

I walked in and all eyes turned to me, including Nickster **(cool name, huh? :P)**. I sat next to JJ and Jane, my other friend.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" they replied.

English flew by with nothing much to do.

It was hard to not keep glancing back where Fang sat but every time I looked at him, I'd think "He's a jerk, a player and a perve. To him, I am probably not good enough which is good for me because I don't want asses like him liking me" and then I would turn away. I know, it's a bit sad but... oh well!

So, yeah, there were times when he looked back at me and I'd look into his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes that anyone could easily get lost in. Riiiight... since when did I get all cheesy?

The bell rang and I left the class determined not to look at his face but guess what I had next? Maths, that's right, one more period with him.

I walked into my maths class. We were supposed to be doing a test today but I get this period for revision because I missed a period in maths because of an excursion. My teacher made me sit on a separate table.

"Max, Fang gets this period for revision too, so can you both sit in this table and revise?" I gritted my teeth. WHY ME? I sighed and sat down. He slowly sat next to me.

And guess what he did next?

He moved his chair as far away from me as possible and leaned away.

I actually checked if I smelled bad.

I looked back at him and he was looking down in his book, his bangs covering his face, sitting as far away from me as possible.

His friend, Carolynne, another pop, looked at his sitting position and giggled. He smirked back and made a "Help me" face.

I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart a hundred times. I felt my throat closing up and my vision getting blurry.

Crap! I am MAXIMUM RIDE! I do NOT cry, especially in front of people. I took deep breaths and slowly the feeling of rejection turned into pure and ferocious rage. I was ready to kill a person if I could. My hands started shaking and I couldn't work properly.

THAT ASS! That seriously stung. He moved away from me like I was a disease or something. I glared furiously at my book. Am I seriously that bad? That ugly? "Well, u know what Fang, I am not! So, fuck off!" I thought harshly reassuring myself I am not.

I then moved my chair further away from him to show him that I hated sitting next to him just as much as he did sitting next to me.

The whole period I was trying to calm down and I managed to do a little bit of maths in between.

When the bell rang, I got up so quick I surprised myself. I took my books and stormed off before he even started packing up.

I joined JJ who was pissing herself about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The move Fang did there was epic. He moved away as if you were a ghost coming to kill him. You- You actually checked if you smelt good. That was Hilarious." She laughed again.

"Hey, are you making fun of me? Am I really that bad, bad enough that people hate sitting next to me?" I asked, feeling a bit upset.

"No silly, you are a great person, ya know? I was laughing because the whole thing that happened there was just like that scene from twilight."

"What scene?" I asked.

"You'll know if you read it." She said.

"Oh, just say it, you know that I am not planning on reading it anytime soon." I asked, genuinely curious about the "scene" she was talking about.

"Ok, well, Bella is in her science classroom and then Edward, the vamp comes in and sits next to Bella because it's the only seat remaining. The smell of her blood hits his nose and he starts hyperventilating because apparently it was the sweetest smelling blood ever. He moves away from her, exactly like Fang did, to the edge of their table and Bella checks if she smells bad, exactly like you did" she finished laughing lightly. I laughed too. That was coincidental.

"Do you like Fang?" JJ asked quietly.

"No JJ, especially after that asshole moved away today. I hate him more than ever now."

"ok..." she trailed off searching my face.

We then went to our recess break.

Fang POV: **(Bet you wanted to know what Mr. Fangalator was thinking)**

**(From maths period)**

I had this period to revise because I was away for a lesson and I missed a few things. Lucky me right?

So, I walked into class and the teacher said to Max:

"Max, Fang gets this period for revision too, so can you both sit in this table and revise?"

She directed it towards both of us towards the end. Max sighed loudly and sat down. I sat down slowly next to her.

I looked around to see Carolynne or Carr as we call her looking at me with raised eyebrows. She looked at Max, then at me.

"Crap" I thought then made a "Help me" face at Car.

I then moved my chair as far away from Max as possible. Ok, its not like I hate Max or anything, its just that I wanted to make a good impression in front of my friends.

They all hate her, apparently, she is too up her ass. Ok, I admit she is a bit loud sometimes and laughs a bit too much and a bit loudly with her friends, overreacts sometimes and can be a bit annoying but I don't think she's that bad.

I just wanted my friends to think that I hated her. Carr looked at me and giggled at my move and I just smirked back.

I took a quick glance in Max's direction and I swear I saw rejection and hurt written all over her face but it only lasted a second. She recomposed herself and started glaring at her book, full force. She then moved away roughly too and started grumbling angrily. Her hands started shaking.

I suddenly felt really bad. I shouldn't have moved but it was too late now. Looks like I really hurt her. ARGH! I hate myself sometimes. I shook my head and did the revision.

When the bell rang, she got up so freaking fast, it actually made me jump slightly. She took her books, turned away roughly and stormed off leaving me sitting there staring after her with a shocked expression on my face.

I quickly recomposed myself, took my books and went to my locker. I put my books in and went to recess with Andrea.

If you ask me about Andrea, I'd tell you, she's my best friend right now, and one of the hottest girls I've ever met. I've wanted to ask her out ever since but I couldn't because I was scared it would ruin our friendship. Oh well, I'll think about it later, for now, I am with her and I am happy.

We were walking around when I spotted Max and her group of friends sitting on a lunch table together. I had to walk past them and I walked real slow trying to make Max look at me so I could plead with my eyes and ask her for forgiveness for my rude behaviour. Andrea looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you walking so slow all of a sudden?" she asked and followed my gaze to where I was looking at Max hoping she'd see me.

"I dunno, just felt like it. Do u want to sit in that table over there?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Max and motioning to the lunch table which was a little close to where Max and her group were.

"Sure" she said smiling. That was the thing I loved about Andrea, she never asked why or what for or stuff like that.

We sat on the table and Andrea started talking about stuff. I tuned her out and tried to listen to Max's table.

JJ, Andy, Jake and Nudge were laughing. "M-Max, Fang really did that? Awww! How cute! You just had a twilight moment!" Nudge said and Max punched her on her hand lightly, a forced smile on her face.

"Where's the sarcastic comment Max?" JJ asked smiling. Max just shrugged and turned around to see who else was around her. Her eyes met mine and she glared at me. Her eyes showed anger yet there was sadness in them. It was crazy how I could read her so easily.

Before I could plead with my eyes, she turned away. I sighed.

"Why are you not talking Max? Hey, we weren't laughing at you, ok? It was just so coincidental it made us laugh. I am so sorry if we hurt you! Oh god, are you ok? Fang is a jerk! Who cares if he doesn't want to sit next to you? He just doesn't know you and oh god! Please don't get upset Max!" Nudge said going over to Max's side and putting an arm around her. JJ followed her too.

"I am fine Nudge! Gosh!" she said and laughed a little. I couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way. I turned to Andrea who was too busy doing something in her phone.

"I just need to use the toilet, kay?" Max said and turned. I saw her face and saw that she wasn't crying but her eyes were filling in. I mentally smacked myself for doing something so upsetting to the poor girl. Wait... why was she even upset if she didn't like me? Maybe she does like me...

The bell rang and I saw everyone go to their lockers. I walked back slowly with Andrea and took my gym clothes out of my locker. I had P.E with Max and this was my only chance to apologise.

I reached there late and saw that everyone was on the basketball courts already. I went to my teacher and said "Sorry I am late. I just gotta change kay? Be back in 5." Mr. Henders was cool and so he just nodded.

Before I went to change, I saw Max running to the teacher with her clothes. She was late too. I quickly walked to the boys change rooms and changed.

I was walking back and heard some ruffling and changing from the girl's bathroom. I prayed to all the gods that were out there that there should be no one other than Max inside and she should be changed.

I slowly opened the girl's changing rooms...

**Dun Dun DUN... Please review! :)**


	8. My life is crazy

**Why me?**

**Here's next Chapter. This is will have a little bit about Nudge's date but more about Max and Fang and the VILLIAN will be introduced as well... Who's the villain, you may ask... well, read and find out... ;)**

**Max Pov:**

Recess was bad and I was bawling my eyes out in the toilets. Why? I don't know! I decided to stop crying and scolded myself that I was overreacting. I also promised to myself that I won't cry again until it was something really bad. I was changing slowly, taking my time because as I told you before, I hated P.E. I removed my skirt and stockings and changed into my gym shorts. I took my shirt off and was reaching for my gym top when someone opened the door. I didn't care because it's just a girls changing room.

But, it was just my luck Fang came in... And I was standing only with my low cut singlet which showed my black bra. I always wear this singlet underneath my uniform shirt for extra warmth. He looked at me and looked and looked. I screamed. He quickly ran up to me and covered my mouth. Oh god! I never wear this singlet without anything on top. No guy has ever seen me this exposed. I started jumping on the spot.

"Shhh... Calm down, I am not gonna rape you!" Well, how reassuring! Note sarcasm.

I pushed his hand off my mouth.

"How dare you come into the girls changing rooms?" I hissed and his eyes travelled down to my chest. I slapped him and covered myself with my gym top.

"LOOK AWAY PERVE!" I yelled. He immediately turned away, looking red and gritting his teeth, trying to realise that I actually did slap him. He rubbed his cheek, his mouth opening and closing.

I quickly pulled on my top and made him face me. I punched his face this time and he slapped me. I stared at him shocked. I felt my eyes fill up.

"Max... I..." I held up a hand.

" It was great talking to you, now leave me alone, u ass!"

"Max, I am sorry! Its just that... a girl has never hit me before... I am sorry... it was just reflex"

"Well, guess what? No guy has ever hit me either and I am not sorry because it was your fault you came in here and it was your fault your eyes travelled to the wrong places!"

I tried to walk past him but he caught my wrist and pushed me gently to the wall. He put both my wrists on either side of my face and held onto them. Sure he was taller and a heck of a lot more intimidating than me but I wasn't going to back down.

"Look Max, I am sorry for everything. I moved away in Maths because my friends hate you. I just wanted to make a good impression in front of them." He said

"Oh, so you don't care if a girl's heart is being ripped to shreds just for your reputation?" I asked coldly.

"Its not that Max! Imagine yourself in my position and think of what might have happened if you acted real nice to me when your friends hated me? It would've offended them and they would have kicked you out of their friendship group." He said.

I thought about it. He was right. I slowly nodded.

"Fine... just don't do it again." I said. He nodded.

I tried to pull my wrists free but he didn't let them go.

"I am sorry for looking at you ... er... that way when you weren't changed. It's just that... you wear an oversized school jumper and... *cough*... I just noticed you have a great figure." He said. My eyes bawled out of my head. I went as red as a tomato. I looked up at him and saw that he had his usual smirk on.

"I... um... got to go... the teacher would be... um... er... waiting for us." I stuttered.

"Yea... oh and one more thing... why did you feel so upset that I moved away. I mean, if you didn't really like me, then..." He trailed off. Oh CRAP!

"I... er... I didn't really hate you, I actually wanted to become friends with you because your... you." I said and blushed, embarrassed beyond limits.

"Oh...cool then. We can be friends but not around my friends, kay?" He asked.

"Sure"

He then leaned in and whispered "It was nice to meet you Max." I swear my heart started beating around 10, 000 miles per minute.

"Y-yea..." I said. He chuckled and walked off. I recomposed myself and followed him. It was crazy how easily I could read his eyes... his beautiful, dark eyes and what was crazier was the fact that he could make me go all jelly and vulnerable.

We walked back. Mr. Henders was pissed.

"Where were you two?" He asked angrily.

"I...er...we..." I stuttered. Fang was thinking of a good excuse. Its pretty freaky I could read him so well.

Mr. Henders sighed. "I don't want any excuses. If you two ever turn up late again, you will be getting detentions." We both nodded. Mr. Henders was a cool teacher but he's not a very good person when he's pissed.

"As a punishment, I want you two to do the 1.6k run and you don't have to come back in record time but don't make it too late." He said, directing the "record time" bit towards Fang. I gaped at him. As I told you before, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT AT ALL good at fitness training and sports. I hate running! I was one of the slowest runners alive and I can't run more than 200 m without stopping for rest. I was really unfit. I had an ok figure because I did dancing and swimming. Oh Crap! I hate my life!

I started jogging with Fang next to me. He was so good. He was the fastest in the class. Always made the record. He chuckled a bit at my expression.

"I know your really bad at sports, especially fitness training. I know you can't run cause I've seen you. But let me tell you something, no one's ever good at anything. You have to make yourself good. You live right here, don't you? Why don't you run the 1.6 everyday? It might be hard for a week. Start by walking and make it faster every day. Trust me, it works." He smiled at me. I had stopped and was staring at him in awe.

"Since when did you talk this much?" I asked.

"I do talk a lot to people I like." He winked and continued jogging. I felt confused, then shook my head and ran to catch up with him.

Two minutes later:

I was breathing hard and had stopped jogging but Fang hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Oh come on Maxie, your making this boring" He said

I glared up at him fiercely.

"One: Don't call me Maxie and Two: Why are you even waiting for me? If I am boring you, then you can go on your own." I said coldly.

He sighed. "Fine" he said and ran off, leaving me staring after him with shock. Fine, let him be his way.

I ran after him but slipped on something and fell. My knee crashed on the ground and I felt a surge of pain shoot up my leg. I screamed.

I looked up and saw Fang's little figure far off. I couldn't get up. My leg killed.

"Fang! Fang, help me!" I yelled but he was gone.

I used the railing next to me to stand and lifted the hurting leg. I hopped on one leg and used the railing to support me. I walked slowly, half hopping, the whole way to school.

Mr. Henders was waiting for me.

"Max! What happened? Are you ok?"

"No, I fell." I said

I looked around but there was no sign of Fang

"Um... where's Fang?" I asked.

"Oh, he's playing basketball. He returned ages ago." Mr. Henders said, putting my arm around his shoulders and balancing me.

I was trying hard not to punch someone in the face. He was a jerk and he will be a jerk. How stupid was I to trust him? How could I think Fang, the GREAT FANG wanted to be my friend? I knew it was fake. Someone probably made a bet with him to make him flirt with me.

Mr. Henders then looked over at the basketball courts. Fang and Dylan, another pop, were sitting in the sub area, all sweaty.

"Fang, can you take Max to the nurse?" He asked. Fang looked at me and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked

"Max fell" Mr. Henders said while I glared at him. Dylan was looking at me worriedly too. Huh? What's that about?

Fang looked at the kids playing and Lissa looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Do I have to take her?" He asked Mr. Henders looking at me in a kinda disgusted way. I winced "I mean they might call me in to play anytime." He quickly added after seeing the look in Mr. Hender's face. I was out of emotions. His words just stung and stung. I looked down, trying hard not to break down. No, I won't cry because of this ass. Dylan looked at me in an apologetic way.

"Yes Fang, you ha-" Mr. Henders was cut off by Dylan.

"I can take her" he offered. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dylan and that was very rude Fang." Mr. Henders said. Fang just rolled his eyes and walked off giving a nod. I saw Lissa wink and him and giggle when he winked back.

Mr. Henders passed me on to Dylan. I felt eyes looking at me and saw that it was Fang. I gave him my best death glare and turned off. Dylan put my arm around his shoulders and put an arm around my waist. I blushed. His sweaty body was close to mine and it sent shivers down my spine. Ok, I am not going to lie. Dylan was the cutest guy alive. With his turquoise coloured eyes and slightly tan skin, he easily made the 1st in every girl's cute guys list. He had toned abs, yea, I noticed because he had a tight gym top on. He looked like a freaking supermodel.

He saw me checking him out and I turned away, blushing and embarrassed beyond limits. We went to the nurse's office and she gave me an ice pack. I sat down on the chair.

"Thanks so much Dylan. You can go back if you want." I said smiling.

"Nah, I'll stay with you. It was kinda boring out there anyway." He said smiling his dazzling smile.

"oh...ok then" I said blushing. Ugh... what's with me and blushing today?

"So... how come I don't see you around much?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I hang out with my little group of friends and we usually sit on the lunch tables." I said shrugging.

"Oh...cool" he said.

"Hey , you hang around with Iggy, Jake and Andy, right?" he asked

"Yea... do u know them?"

"Sure, we are like besties but well, they prefer hanging around you guys. They don't like Lissa and a few other girls much because they kinda stick to guys." He said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh..." I said.

"Yea... you don't know how many girls are after those three guys. JJ and Nudge must be really pretty. I want to meet them." He said.

"Wait, how do you know their names?" I asked, the pain in my knee getting better because of the ice pack.

"That's what Iggy, Jake and Andy talk about. I have most of my classes with Iggy and Jake and a couple with Andy." He said.

"Oh cool" I said laughing. "Doesn't Ig talk about Ella?" I asked

"Um... kinda, he doesn't talk much nowadays. We didn't know Jake much before Nudge started hanging around with him. Andy introduced him to me and Iggy just doesn't like him. He tries his best to be nice to Jake though. I wonder why he hates him." He said shrugging.

Wow! Dylan and Nudge could be great friends. He talks as much as she does but I wasn't getting irritated. It was actually nice to have a pop talking to me like we've been friends since forever. Who knows? Me and Dylan could be good friends.

"I don't know either. He had always acted with Jake like that." I said. "Oh, I am done" I added throwing the empty ice cover away.

I moved my knee a little. Much better.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Dylan asked, helping me stand up.

"Yep and if I fall, I know you'll catch me." I said winking at him.

"Sure" he laughed.

We walked back, even though my walk was kinda awkward looking.

Dylan had his hand lingering behind my back. He wasn't touching me but just had his arm there to catch me if I fell.

Mr. Henders looked at me.

"How's that knee Max?" He asked.

"Great" I said grinning.

"Cool. We have half an hour left of the period. You can just sit and watch." He said and I nodded.

"Can I sit too? I can't be stuffed playing." Dylan said, smiling sheepishly.

"No Dyl, your team's waiting for you." The teacher said.

"Fine" he sighed and helped me sit back down.

"Hey, I am fine, I just kinda sprained my knee, nothing much."

"Yea yea" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Fang, you can rest. Dylan's back." Mr. Henders said.

"Give me 5 more minutes. I just want to score a couple more." Fang said.

"Fine, Dylan, your up after 5." Mr. Henders said.

"Sure" he replied, then turned to me.

"Hey, can you introduce me to JJ, Nudge and Ella during lunch?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"So... are you dating anyone?" he started.

"Nope"

"Oh... have you dated before?"

"Nope"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"That's just shocking."

"Not for me"

"Wow Max, your just weird... in a good way" he said, smiling.

"Yea, I know"

"Dylan, your up!" Fang shouted. He came up and him and Dylan and they glared at each other before Dylan ran off. WTF?

Fang took Dylan's spot next to me and I tried to get up but my knee hurt and I fell back down. Fang chuckled silently. I glared at him and moved away from him to the end of the table. I didn't even look back at him.

" Max... I am so sorry. I thought you would follow me if I jogged off. I slowed down after sometime too and when I looked back after reaching here, you were not there. I was going to jog back but Mr. Henders told me to play here." He said silently.

I didn't reply.

"Max, Max, listen to me, please! I thought we were friends."

"FRIENDS? You know what Fang, I don't even know you! You can go back and hang around with your little girlfriends. Dylan is tons better than you." I snarled at him.

"Dylan? You think that ASS is better than me?" He growled right back at me.

"Oh I am sorry to hurt your feelings but yes, DYLAN is better than you! Jerk!" I yelled

"You're the most annoying girl I've EVER met! Even Lissa's better than you!" he spat

I laughed. "Of course she is better than me. I mean, what else would you want? She shows you everything you want to see."

Fang caught my collar and pulled my face close to him. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that, you BITCH!" he said in a deadly voice.

"Ooohhh, I am so scared I'd be shaking in my boots if I had them on now. Pity I don't." I said.

He clutched my collar tighter. My face turned serious and I glared at him.

"Let go of my collar" I said. He didn't.

"I. Said. Let. Go. Of. My. Collar" I said, venom dripping from my words. I was pissed now.

He slowly let go and I straightened my collar.

"I hate you Fang. Don't even THINK of talking to me ever again. Fuck off, bastard." I said and got up, tears already leaking down my face. "You too Bitch!" he said, glaring at me.

I stumbled and stood still for a second shocked by his words. I went to the toilets and sobbed my eyes out. I couldn't stop crying. What did I ever do to the jerk? Was it so bad that I wanted to be his friend? Today was a really weird day. I've never EVER cried so much in front of people in the same day because of a jerk. I washed my face and looked in the mirror.

Ok, I wasn't that pretty but I wasn't bad either. I had a unibrow but only slightly and I wasn't allowed to do my eyebrows until university. It wasn't that clearly visible because my eyebrows were shaped naturally perfect. I never straightened my hair and I didn't have a fringe either but I don't care... ok, maybe a little bit but my parents would only buy me a straightener if I get top marks in Maths, Science and English. I wanted to look as pretty as other girls but my parents were pretty strict.

If Dylan liked me and talked to me, then I should have been a little pretty right? Oh well, who cares. If Fang doesn't like me, well, I am happy because guess what? I hate him just as much. I am only 14. I shouldn't be getting affected by guys. I looked at myself in the mirror and said:

"I am never ever going to fall for anyone. I am not even going to look at guys going "he's so hot" or "cute" or stuff like that. I am going to be unique. Just talk to guys who are my friends and never ever fall for anyone. I am not even going to talk to guys who don't talk to me. Ahhh! I am acting like a 5 year old!" I was happy no one walked in on me doing this. Nudge said she talks to herself in the mirror whenever she is upset and that's why I tried but it is so freaking embarrassing and sad looking into the mirror and talking to you.

I sighed and walked back to the class. The bell rang. I sighed happily, relieved that the torcher is over. Dylan was there waiting for me. I went up to him and we walked off to lunch. This double period of P.E was the longest two periods of my life. So much happened within these two periods. I laughed at how crazy my life is. Dylan just looked at me with a weird expression, then shook his head and smiled. Life really is crazy.

Fang Pov:

That Max chick was really getting on my nerves now... even though she was kinda right about the Lissa thing.

I had been so rude to her though... I really should try and apologise to her one more time and then I will leave her alone. I can never be a good friend because all I do is hurt her. When she walked off with Dylan's arm around her waist, it just made me feel like punching his face off and taking Max with me. I remember how hot she looked without her top on. Ok, maybe not as skinny and sexy as Lissa and Andrea but she was pretty sexy and I know Andrea and Lissa's figure because I've seen them with the tightest dresses available.

It was also wrong of me to hold her collar like that. Ugh... why do I keep doing things that I shouldn't be doing? Why am I hurting Max so much, out of all the other girls!

I was thinking about her the whole period and when the bell rang, I saw her come out of the toilet, her eyes a bit red and sad and angry. I bet no one could notice that but I could just read her like a book. Oh man, I hate my life right now!

Dylan Pov:

Max introduced me to her other friends and I noticed how pretty they were. Ig, Jake and Andy really deserved them.

Max wasn't as hot or pretty as lots of other girls but she wasn't bad either. Actually, she wasn't bad at all. If she lost a little more weight and did her eyebrows and all that, she could be one of the hottest girls alive. For now, she was kinda pretty and it was great talking to her. I was actually considering hanging around with these guys. The other group was just full of sluts and I was getting bored there.

I liked being around Max, she was a great person and I wanted a change from clingy and slutty girls.

Max Pov:

I went home after school, changed and waited for JJ and Andy. We were going to Nudge's house today, I mean, it is her first date and I am so happy for her.

JJ Pov:

OMG! It was Nudge's first date today. I am so happy for her even though I would have been in my best mood if she went out with Iggy. It is SO obvious they like each other. Iggy is just being a chicken and Nudge is just being really stupid. Oh well. Right now, I am running about in my room collecting make up items for Nudge. We had gone shopping yesterday after Nudge gave us the message.

We, as in me and Max. We were going to get her outfit for her as a surprise. Why? I don't know, just felt like it.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said. I turned around and Andy was there. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey beautiful" he said and grinned.

"Hey handsome" I said.

"So, you getting stuff ready for Nudge's date?" He asked.

"Yea" Andy and I are going together with Max to Nudge's house. We are going to send her off to her date and then go to KFC for dinner with Iggy, Ella and Dylan. Yea, we invited Dylan as well. He was a great guy to talk to and we thought he would be a great companion for Max. I got a punch in my arm from Max when I said this to her.

"All done" I said packing up.

I turned around and was immediately crushed by Andy. He looked down at me and I blushed. I am never going to get over his touches. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was pure bliss. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Soon, we were making out, him sitting on my bed and me on his lap.

Someone knocked on the door and we jumped apart. "yea?" I said.

"Are you ready JJ? Max just called." My mum said.

"yea mum, coming!" I said. I took my stuff and turned to Andy. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. We broke apart and he said:

"I love you Jennifer" using my full name.

"I love you too Andrew" We laughed and hurried outside.

"Bye Mum" I said

"Bye Mrs. Jones" Andy said

"Bye Sweet hearts" Mum said smiling. She and my dad loved the fact that I was going out with Andy. They loved him. Andy's parents think the same. Who knows, we might even get married. I blushed at that thought.

The bus came and we were off.

Nudge Pov:

The others were going to come at 4:30 and it was 4 now.

I was in my room lying down in my bed looking at the ceiling waiting impatiently for JJ and Max to come. I was excited and I wanted to get ready. My door opened and Iggy came in.

"Hey Ig" I said, not bothering to get off from bed.

"Hey Nudge" he replied. I haven't talked to him much. I sat up and he sat next to me.

"Sup?" I asked looking at him with a smile on my face.

"Nothing. It is a big day for you, isn't it?" he said, laughing.

"It is! I am so excited!" I said, jumping slightly.

"Woah! Calm down!" He said and hit me with a pillow, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh bring it on Iggy!" I took a pillow and charged at him. I hit him and ruffled his hair.

He hit be back and threw my pillow away. I fell on the bed laughing as he kept hitting me with his pillow. He threw his pillow off and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard, I fell off the bed. I tried to escape but he put his legs on either side of me and kept tickling me.

"AAHHH! Iggy stop" I yelled crying from laughing so hard. He stopped tickling me and got up. He helped me up and I was still having laughing fits.

"That was fun" I said "I miss having those pillow fights"

"Yea" he said and looked down at me.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. He stepped forward again and I walked back into the wall. I looked at him, my heart beating 100,000 miles per minute. He looked down.

"Nudge..." he said.

"Yea" I replied. He pulled me into a hug.

"Nudge, don't get nervous, ok? First dates do make you nervous but you'll be fine. Jake... Jake is a great guy. You'll be fine" he sighed and I pulled away and looked at him, shocked. He's never complimented Jake before.

He looked down into my eyes and I got lost in the two pools of beauty. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, panicking on the inside. What do I do? I couldn't even move. I felt his lips brush against mine and pulled back. I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just ruin my first kiss?

"Iggy! What the hell!" I pulled away from him and was going to run off but he caught my wrist.

"Nudge... I... I am sorry!" He said. I pulled my hand off and ran to the living room. There was no one at home. My parents were both working.

I sat on the couch and cried. I heard footsteps and Iggy pulling me to him. I tried to push him but he wouldn't budge.

"Why are you doing this to me? When I loved you, you go off with Ella and when I try to move on, you don't let me. I loved you, for god's sake, I loved you since grade 2 but you never noticed and now- now you k-kiss m-me. Wh-why is l-life s-so messed u-up? H-huh? Ugh! I-I don't want t-to lo-" Iggy put a hand on my mouth.

"You talk so much even when your upset" he chuckled a bit making me laugh too.

"Nudge, I am sorry! It was just an accident. You shouldn't be crying. I wanted to tell you that-" Iggy was cut off by JJ.

"We are here, Nudge! Sorry we're late" JJ's voice was clear yet hurried. I jumped up and wiped my eyes. I smiled at Iggy.

"It's ok Ig" I said and hugged him.

JJ and Max pulled me into my room and shooed all the guys out. I opened my closet.

"You guys can choose my outfit." I said

"No need! We got it here" Max grinned.

"What?"

"Yep, we went shopping for you yesterday and bought new clothes for you! Happy first date Nudge!" Max said. I rolled my eyes. How Immature. I hugged them.

I opened the bag and looked at my outfit. My eyes widened.

"OMG! That is soo cool! I love it! You guys are the best. You both should start wearing mini-skirts as well. You both would look so pretty. I am so excited to see how Ig- I mean Jake will react. Omg, Omg, OMG, OM-" JJ shut my mouth.

"Save it sweetie. Got lotsa works to do!" Max said, grinning.

I put the outfit on. It was a pink strapless top with thin slanting black lines on the front. Under it was a black mini skirt with patches of white and a cool belt made of circles. I wore pink heels under it and a scarf which matched my top. I then wore a matching coloured cardigan on top because it was cold outside and matching earrings.

Someone knocked and Ella came in. "Sorry I am late" she said looking at us apologetically. I smiled and Ella and JJ did my face while Max straightened my hair. When they were done, JJ said: "You look BEAUTIFUL Nudge! We rock guys!" and the three hi-fived each other. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I was pretty.

I walked downstairs and saw that Dylan was there too. All three guys had their mouth open. JJ glared at Andy and he came over to us. "Nudge, you look freaking sexy." He said. JJ punched him the arm. He winked at me, turned over and crushed his lips to JJ's.

Max coughed. "Get a room guys." She said.

"Can we use your room Nudge?" Andy asked and JJ said "Pig"

"Andy, if I see you anywhere near my room with JJ, I will kill you!" I said and we all laughed. Ella ran over and kissed Iggy.

"Hey Iggy!"

"Hey Ella"

My smile dropped a tiny bit but I recomposed myself and saw Dylan walk over. "Nudge, you look really pretty." He said.

"Thanks" I said and he walked off to talk to Max.

I sat on the couch and Iggy sat next to me. I saw that Ella was talking to Andy and JJ.

"You look beautiful Nudge." He said and I blushed, remembering the kiss. Oh god! I still cant get over the fact that Iggy had been my first kiss.

"Thanks Ig" He gave me a one armed hug.

The door bell rang and Max ran to get it.

"Hey Jake!" she shouted

"Hey Max"

She then said something in his ear and he blushed.

He looked over and his mouth dropped open. I walked over to him and said:

"Er... hi Jake" He wore jeans and a sexy black top that said "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." It cling to his body showing off his abs. He was lean yet muscular. He was wearing a black leather jacket over it.

"H-Hi... Nudge. You...er... look beautiful..." He blushed.

I felt my face heat up. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a hint of a smile.

*Line Break*

We watched a movie which I wasn't really watching. I was more preoccupied with making sure my hands weren't sweaty. Jake's hand snaked over to mine and he held it.

After the movie, he took me to a Thai restaurant and we ate loads, not caring about manners and all that cause we were best friends.

We talked and ate and had so much fun. We then ate ice cream and walked together holding hands. After enjoying ourselves, we had to head home.

He dropped me home. I turned to face him.

"Thanks so so so much for everything. It was great. Usually girls just say "thanks for the date" but I want you to know how much I enjoyed it, especially with you. It was sooo much fun and you are a great person, which made it so much more great. I am such a lucky girl to get my first date from a hot guy like y-" I was cut off by his lips. My eyes widened but I slowly relaxed and deepened the kiss. He put his arms around my waist and we had to break apart for air.

I blushed furiously. I looked at Jake and saw that he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Nudge... your a great kisser" he said.

"Ah... you are too" I said and smiled.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." I trailed off.

"Sure" he said and leaned in to kiss me once more. It felt great. It was a soft kiss and was pure heaven.

**Please review and yea, the villian's Dylan, even though he does like Max truly. You'll know what's up with Fang and Dylan in the upcoming chapters. Till then... Stay tuned!**

***Dark signed out* ;) **


End file.
